Equestria Girls GT
by FutureShock
Summary: Goten sets out on a new adventure in the world of Equestria, where he meets a lot of new friends as well as enemies both new and old. Can the half-Saiyan defend this new world and his new friends, or will all of his slacking off on training be his downfall? Cover Art by Vegeta12345
1. Setting the Stage

Chapter One: Setting the Stage

Flying high in the skies near Satan City was Goten, son of the legendary hero Goku, and protector of the planet Earth. Ever since he was little he was trained in the ways of martial arts, first by his mother Chi Chi, and then with his older brother Gohan. While he had taken a liking to fighting and had become very strong he had kind of fallen off in his training in recent years. The reason being he had been preoccupied with going out on dates, which were interesting to say the least. He didn't quite consider himself a ladies man, but he definitely had a certain way with them.

So far he had gone out with a few girls, but none of his relationships had worked out. His most recent girlfriend: Valese, had been the best one he ever had. She was kind, sweet, caring, seemingly okay with the fact that he was half alien. Unfortunately the relationship didn't work out. As soon as Valese's father heard about what Goten could do he became angry, and didn't want his daughter dating a 'freak'. So, the two were forced to break it off, which left him feeling down in the dumps.

 _'Well, I guess it could be worse.'_ He may have lost his girlfriend, but he knew there were plenty of fish in the sea, or however that expression went. And even if he could never find a girl like Valese he knew he would find someone special eventually. _'Maybe I should get back into my training.'_ Again, due to all the dates he didn't have much time for training, and even when he did he was always too lazy. But with his father gone it was up to him(among others) to defend the Earth, and if anyone like Baby or Omega Shenron showed up he wouldn't stand a chance.

Just then a huge explosion appeared in the middle of Satan City. It wasn't large enough to level it, but it did destroy a good chunk of it. Goten looked at the scene with wide eyes. He could hear the screams of panic and fear from down below. His eyes then scanned the city, where he could see a giant cloud of smoke and dust had formed. Like a light switch he was instantly in battle mode, and he started extending his senses to find out who was responsible. After a few seconds he spotted something hovering just above the city, and whatever it was had evil energy. Summoning his aura, he dashed to the ki signature.

The cause of the destruction was a creature that looked like someone put different animal parts on an entirely different creature. It had dark blue skin, two horns sticking out of its head, a big lizard tail, and razor sharp claws. An evil grin was plastered on its face as it prepared to unleash another energy ball on the unsuspecting city. "This is just too easy, I'm surprised master didn't just do this himself." Then, out of nowhere, a boot struck his face. The monster was sent soaring across the horizon.

The Saiyan watched as it continued flying before stopping itself, and by the looks of it the monster was fine. "He must be tougher than I thought if he took that kick so well."

Angered by the surprise attack, the creature flew to whoever attacked it. They saw some scrawny human floating in the sky, and that told them all they needed to know. Once in front of its attacker it chuckled lightly. "What do have here, a foolish human. I wasn't told you humans could fly, but I guess this makes things more interesting."

"Who are you, and why are you attacking this city?!" Goten demanded.

"A feisty one, eh? Well, my name isn't important. As for the attack on this city my master sent me to cause some chaos, and this looked like a good place to start." It stated with a dark laugh.

He narrowed his eyes at the beast. "If you're looking for a fight you should have come to me first."

"You must think you're special huh?" It looked the punk over and shook its head. "Alright fine, if you're in such a hurry to die I'll be happy to help you."

Not a moment later the half-Saiyan shifted into his battle stance. "Well then start fighting." He challenged with a smirk.

The beast growled before dashing toward the arrogant human. With his claws outstretched it tried to slash its opponent to pieces, but then all of its momentum suddenly stopped. Its now wide eyes drifted down and noticed the elbow that was lodged in its gut. As to how the human had been fast enough to strike without the monster seeing it didn't know. Before it could even try to respond a fist hit it square in the nose, sending it flying down into the already ruined city.

In the air Goten smirked lightly. _'It looks like I've still got it, but I can't let my guard down. This creature could be hiding its real power.'_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when his foe came charging at him again. Moving to the side, he avoided the claw aimed for his torso. He then threw a punch to the back of the monster's head, sending it to the ground once again. Instead of waiting the Saiyan aimed his left hand down and unleashed a ki blast, hitting the area where his enemy had crash landed.

A loud boom resounded throughout Satan City, and caused even more damage than the first attack. Luckily the recent blast didn't destroy any intact buildings, just the ones that had already been destroyed. After the explosion a huge cloud of dust formed, shrouding most of the city within the dust and dirt.

Unsure if that was enough to finish the job the half-Saiyan descended down into the city. As soon as his feet touched the ground he glanced around, which became easier once the smoke was gone. Everything looked even worse than before, and he couldn't help but wince lightly. "Maybe I overdid it a little." He then caught sight of the beast slowly rising from a deep crater.

Heavy breathes escaped its mouth as it did its best to stand. The blows received from the human were bad enough, but the dual crashes into the hard Earth were even worse. Then came the energy sphere, which really took its toll on the beast. Now its whole body was aching, and was caked with dirt, blood, and scars. Despite all of the injuries it couldn't help but chuckle. "M-master d-didn't think... there would be s-such st-strong fighters on this planet."

"Maybe your master should have done his homework." He stated with a grin.

"You know, I think y-you might be the one."

Goten raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

The monster let out another chuckle. "Miles away from this city, in a rocky canyon, you'll find a c-cave." It stopped to cough up some blood. "You'll know what to do when you get... there..." It then fell right onto its stomach, unable to stand anymore.

Walking over to the beast he bent down and inspected its body, noticing that the injuries were worse up close. He had been taught to spare such an evil being, even though it caused destruction. Unfortunately it was already doomed, and would only suffer if it continued to live. So, he figured he would put it out of its misery. He held out his palm and unleashed a wave of energy, swallowing it whole. Once it was gone he let out a sigh.

His work done, he prepared to leave. As much as he wanted to just head home he couldn't stop thinking about the monster's dying words. If there truly was someone sending out beasts to cause destruction then it was his job to put a stop to it. Besides, if all had the same level of strength then there would be nothing to worry about. And as soon as he dealt with the situation he could return home afterwords. With his mind made up he called upon his aura and leapt into the air.

Once in the air he surveyed the surrounding areas outside of the city. A few seconds later he caught sight of a barren wasteland, and that was his next destination. Like a rocket he zoomed off toward the desolate area, leaving behind a white streak as he flew. While flying he started forming a plan. He didn't think he was going to need one, but from experience he learned it was better to be safe than sorry. And there was also the possibility of running into something stronger than himself. He didn't think about that one too much, as it seemed rather unlikely.

After several moments of flight he reached the outskirts of the wastelands. Before going any deeper he scanned the barren wilderness in search of the cave. At first glance it was hard to spot, because of all of various pillars and cliffs. To make matters worse he had no idea which cave was the right one, considering there were probably several in the area.

Realizing he was wasting time he started flying above the landscape. "It would have been nice if he gave me a better description." He muttered to himself as his eyes scanned what was bellow him. It all looked pretty much the same, and finding the right cave would be like finding a needle in a hay stack. Yet that didn't deter him. It was his job to find whoever that creature's master was, and by Dende he was going to do it!

Eventually he paused in midair, having noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was small, but he could definitely see some kind of weird light coming from a far away cave. It certainly was odd, and he figured that that was what he was looking for. So, he flew over to the source of light. His flight led him to an isolated cave, right underneath a bit of a big cliff. Now much closer the bluish-purplish light seemed much brighter, and there was also a strange sound as well.

Curiously Goten entered the cave, being sure to have his guard up just in case. Thus far there was nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the light of course. The further in he went the brighter it became, and the noise was getting louder and louder. His eyes constantly shifted around, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. He expected more monsters to show up, but that wasn't the case. In fact he couldn't sense anything at all. All of this was starting to worry him a little.

A few moments later he made it to the end, and to his surprise there was some kind of swirling portal on the back wall. The half-Saiyan stared at the bluish-purplish vortex blankly, having not expected to find that. "So where's this master?"

 _'All will be revealed, if you step through the portal.'_

Instantly he turned around, but nobody was there. He extended his senses but again he was alone in the cave. It kind of creeped him out. "Where are you?!"

 _'Step into the portal to find out.'_

Goten still had no idea where the voice was coming from, or who was speaking to him, but he wasn't going to get any answers just standing around. Part of him wanted to just leave, but another part told him to venture through the vortex. It could have been a trap, or maybe this voice was telling the truth. There was only one way to find out though.

Taking in a deep breath, Goten sprinted forward. Once in range he leapt into the swirling portal, which closed behind him right after.

* * *

"I can't believe it's finally the weekend!" A girl with cyan colored skin and long rainbow colored hair exclaimed as she and her friends walked through the streets of Canterlot. The school day had been very boring, but thankfully it was finally over!

Beside her, a girl with pink skin and darker pink poofy hair smiled brightly with pure excitement. "Yeah and we're gonna have so much fun at our slumber party tonight!" She had tossed the idea around with her friends, and they instantly accepted. She always threw the best parties, whether they were big welcoming parties, or simple ones for just her and her friends.

"Jus' try and save us some cake this time Pinkie Pie. Last time you were so sick ya couldn't even move." Noted a girl with orangish-tanish skin, long blond hair pulled into a braid at the bottom, and wearing a brown stetson on top of that.

Pinkie Pie looked to her friend with a frown. "Hey, it's not my fault they invented double chocolate cake with vanilla icing Applejack!"

Another girl, this one with tan skin and red and yellow hair, chuckled lightly. "Well as long as we don't have to take any trips to the hospital I think we'll be fine."

They all shared a nod and some laughter.

"I just hope you're all ready for the makeovers I have planned for all of you." A girl with white skin and slightly curly purple hair stated with an excited squee. It was one of her favorite things to do at a slumber party, and she couldn't wait to get her friends all dolled up.

The rainbow haired girl looked at her curiously. "Why did we agree to that again?"

"It won't be so bad Rainbow Dash." Said a girl with bright yellow skin and long pink hair.

Before any of them could say anything the ground beneath them started rumbling, nearly making them lose their balance. The rumbling lasted for a few moments before slowly coming to a stop.

"Did y'all feel that?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, but what was it?" A girl with purple skin and blue hair(with a strand of purple and pink running down one side) asked.

Their answer came in the form of a pretty big explosion, which could be seen in the distance. They couldn't see the damage, but they were sure it was bad. Shortly after a huge wind came by and knocked them all over, as well as the everyone else in the area. Some cars and other vehicles had been flipped onto their sides, and glass windows shattered into pieces. A huge mushroom shaped cloud of smoke rose up through the city, signaling where the explosion had come from.

Getting to their feet, the seven girls looked at the giant shroud of smoke and dust. "It looks like some kind of explosion." The girl with red and yellow hair noted.

A gasp escaped the yellow skinned girl's lips. "Goodness, do you think anyone's hurt?"

"I think we have bigger problems." Rainbow told her friends as she pointed up into the sky.

Floating above Canterlot was some kind of dragon like beast with red skin. It appeared to be laughing at the destruction it was causing, finding enjoyment in making the pitiful humans suffer. A few seconds later one of its claws started glowing with red energy, signaling that it was going to attack again.

"What do we do?!" The blue haired girl shrieked.

"Calm down Twilight, now's not the time ta panic."

Twilight turned and glared at her. "How can I calm down when we're being attacked by a monster?!"

"Girls look!" The purple haired girl exclaimed as she pointed back to the sky.

Everyone glanced up just in time to the see the monster get kicked in the face by some unknown person. The monster was sent flying across the horizon, while the mysterious person remained in the same spot. It was hard to see who exactly that was, but from where they were they could tell it was a man with somewhat spiky hair. The girls had no idea who this man was, but since he attacked the monster they were sure he was a good guy. They continued to watch as the monster flew back to the man, and then the two engaged in a staring contest... at least that's what it looked like.

Several moments went by and neither one moved, confusing the girls greatly. "What do you think they're doing up there?" Pinkie questioned.

Rainbow shrugged. "Beats me."

"I just hope this guy can beat him." The tan skinned girl stated.

"Us too Sunset." Applejack told her.

Suddenly, to their surprise, the man dashed forward and punched the monster in the gut, and it happened so quickly they didn't really see it. Then the man grabbed the beast by its tail and spun it around, and he moved so fast he looked like a tornado. After what felt like forever the man released his grip and the monster went flying higher into the air. What happened next shocked the onlookers even further. The man cupped his hands together, making a big blue ball of light appear. A few seconds later he fired a huge beam at the monster, swallowing it whole!

The girls stared at the scene with saucer eyes as the blue beam traveled all the way into outer space, making the sky appear dark blue. Once the beam was gone the lighting returned to normal. Due to their shock, the girls were unable to see the hero disappearing into the city. They all continued staring before collectively shaking their heads.

"Y'all saw that too right?"

Everyone nodded.

An awkward silence followed, which lasted a few seconds before being interrupted by Rainbow Dash. "That was super awesome!" She exclaimed.

Pinkie nodded rapidly. "Yeah, he totally kicked that monster's butt!"

"But who was that, and where did they come from?" Sunset asked, hoping that at least one of her friends had an answer.

"Maybe he lives in Canterlot?" The pink haired girl replied softly.

"I think we would have heard about a guy who can fly and beat up monsters if he did Fluttershy." The cyan girl said.

Fluttershy let out a sigh. "Oh, right."

"He could be from out of town." The white skinned girl suggested.

Twilight quickly realized that it was pointless to try and figure this out. There was no way any of them could know anything about him unless they talked to him, and seeing as how he left just as quickly as he came that wouldn't happen any time soon. "I think for now we should ignore it. All that matters is that he saved our lives."

"Ah guess, but what about that monster?"

"I think we'll have a similar problem." Rainbow noted.

"Well, I guess we can go back to planning our slumber party!" Pinkie shouted, making her friends chuckle lightly. "I've got so many great games for us to play..."

* * *

The last thing Goten expected when he entered the portal was to wind up in some city. At first he wondered if he was still on Earth, but he quickly removed that thought. The energy he was sensing here was different than a normal human's, even if it was somewhat similar. After figuring out that he wasn't on Earth he began wondering where he was, and why he was here of all places. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think due to a monster attacking the city he wound up in. And of course, it fell on him to take care of it.

Unlike last time not much damage had been caused by the monster, who looked almost exactly the same as the other one except with a different skin tone. Despite the somewhat different appearance it was no stronger than the other, and was thus easily defeated. And he killed it away from the city because he didn't want to add to the damage, or possibly kill anyone. And once he had taken care of it he quickly descended down into the city, doing so without getting noticed by anyone nearby.

As soon as Goten's feet touched the ground he took a moment to survey the damage. From the looks of it only a few buildings had been destroyed, but unfortunately some people did get caught in the attack. Luckily it wasn't a lot, but still, he felt bad for those that died. His fists were clenched into balls as he noticed people coming to observe the damage. This was when he truly realized he was on another planet.

While the people looked like humans they obviously weren't, judging by all the various skin colors they were. Never before had he seen blue, pink, yellow, orange, or red humans before, and there were more colors too. Their eyes were also much larger than what he was used to. It was very strange, and only added to his confusion. If it weren't for the human like appearance he would have sworn they were aliens, although they very well could have been.

"Look at the size of that crater." A man with light blue skin and white hair stated with a whistle.

A woman with teal skin nodded. "It was that awful creature in the sky, it caused the destruction."

"But where did it go?" Another man with grey skin wondered aloud.

"It was that man in the sky, he saved us all!"

The half-Saiyan had left at this point, not wanting to stare at the destruction anymore. So he turned around and headed into the opposite direction. His first priority was to try and find out where he was, which seemed easier said than done. What came to mind first was going to the library, but he had no idea where that was, or if there even was one. He furrowed his brow as he continued walking forward. _'I guess I can always ask someone.'_

He noticed a man wearing a suit, appearing to be waiting for a bus. Smiling to himself, Goten walked over to him. "Excuse me sir."

The man looked over at the stranger approaching him. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering, what planet are we on?"

"...Pardon me?" The man didn't know what this guy's deal was, and frankly he didn't want to know.

"You know, the name of this planet." Goten could tell the man was confused, but that didn't stop him from trying to get information.

"Uh... you mean Equestria?"

A big smile appeared on the Saiyan's face. "Alright, thank you!"

The man scratched his head in confusion. "Um, you're welcome." By the time he finished speaking the strange man was already gone. He continued scratching his head before shrugging. "Lot of weirdos in this city." He muttered to himself.

Now that he learned where he was Goten felt a little better. He had no idea where exactly Equestria was in the universe, but at least he had a name. Now all he needed to do was find whoever this 'master' was and stop him. It was a lot easier said than done due to the fact that he had no idea who they were or what they looked like. Hell, for all he knew they weren't even on this planet. But he quickly discouraged that thought. The portal brought him here for a reason, and he figured it had to be because of whoever sent out the monsters.

As he walked he put a hand to his chin, trying to come up with some sort of plan. Unfortunately that wasn't really his strong suit, his brother was better at that sort of thing. _'I wonder how Gohan and mom are doing?'_ A frown came onto his face as he wondered if he would ever return home. His only hope was if they had spaceships, or maybe there was a return portal somewhere. The former seemed plausible while the latter was a bit of a stretch. But hey, a portal brought him here in the first place, so it wasn't totally hopeless.

The half-Saiyan continued his mindless wandering before bumping into someone, causing both of them to fall over. "Sorry, I should have watched where I was going." He apologized as he stood up.

"Oh it's quite... alright..." The girl looked up and noticed just who she had bumped into, and it made her eyes go wide. It was a guy with short hair which seemed to spike up and to the right a bit. His eyes were a deep black, almost like onyx. He wore a white long sleeved shirt over a light purple one(at least that's what it looked like to her). His pants were the same shade of purple as his undershirt, which were held in place by a brown belt with a gold buckle. He appeared to be wearing some strange shoes, which were a dark tan, and the front and back a dark teal. To top it off was his smile, which was both warm and inviting.

In turn Goten was looking the girl over. She had pure white skin and big, kind of curly, purple hair with some kind of diamond barrette. She had big, deep blue eyes, which were full of lashes and covered with light blue eye shadow. She wore a light blue blouse, a light purple skirt which had three diamonds on the left front side of it. She wore a purple belt with two big light blue rings on the front. On her feet were two purple boots, with the upper parts being a few shades lighter and each boot having a diamond embedded in the center. On her wrists were two golden bracelets, and she also had a dark blue backpack on.

Both found themselves staring at the other, unaware of what they were doing.

This continued for a few moments before he shook his head lightly. "Hi I'm Goten." He extended his hand.

The girl tried to introduce herself, but all that came out of her mouth as inaudible babbling. Eventually she found her words, only after receiving a confused look. "I'm... R-Rarity." She fumbled with her introduction and clumsily shook his hand.

"Sorry again about knocking you over." He said as he took his hand back.

"Don't worry about it dear, we can all be clumsy at times." Rarity told him with a sheepish chuckle before dusting off her clothes. She then looked him over again, just now noticing his athletic frame. It was hard to tell with his shirt on, but she could have sworn she noticed some muscles adorning his body. Overall he was cute... okay, very cute.

It was then that an idea came into his head, unaware he was being checked out. "Hey listen, I'm kind of new in town and I was wondering if you could give me a tour?" He asked as politely as he could.

The request caught the purple haired girl off guard, and she couldn't respond right away. An incredibly cute guy just asked her for a tour! On the inside she was squealing with delight, but she was able to contain herself. She was a lady after all, even if she was acting like such a school girl at the moment. And since there was plenty of time before the big slumber party who was she to say no? "I'd be delighted too darling." It was then that she realized he looked familiar, almost like that mysterious hero who showed up earlier today, if only because of the spiky hair. _'Come now Rarity, there's no way he could be the same man who beat that monster.'_

Goten flashed her a bit of a goofy smile. "Great, thanks."

Rarity found her cheeks going red, so she turned away slightly. "O-of course. Well, shall we?"

* * *

In another dimension, far away from both Earth and Equestria, a being sat in his throne. Said being wasn't ordinary by any means. He was comprised of several different animal parts, almost as if someone had thrown all animals involved into a blender. His odd appearance helped give away what exactly he was, a spirit of disharmony and chaos. It was his job to spread chaos everywhere, and he always took great pleasure in doing so, in fact it became sort of a game to him.

That being said, he had recently awoken from a deep slumber and set out to rule Equestria! Of course, being an evil spirit with immense power, he could have already taken over the pitiful planet... but that would have been boring. The humans offered no kind of resistance to him, and would be easily conquered. So, he figured he would make things interesting. And so he took a peak into several different dimensions to find a worthy foe. It had been a long search but he eventually stumbled upon a planet called Earth, which was full of powerful fighters. Then all he had to do was unleash a monster and get one of the fighters to show up. In the end it ended up being the warrior known as Goten.

Once he had his target all he needed to do was lead him to a portal, which he created, that lead to Equestria. Once Goten was in Equestria he could finally set his game into motion. Sending out another monster on Canterlot was to test to make sure the portal didn't do anything weird to his subject, which luckily wasn't the case.

And sure, he had what he wanted, but he wasn't about to rush over and challenge the warrior. Mostly because his powers were still recharging, and getting Goten to Equestria had been even more draining. Instead he would bide his time, and wait for the opportunity to strike. Until then he would wait, and maybe send out some more monsters along the way.

"Well Goten... let the games begin!"

* * *

I think I'll end it off there. So yeah, I'm combining GT with Equestria Girls, which is kind of funny because both aren't well received... I like both, so there! And before you freak out, I do think its possible for Discord to exist in the Equestria Girls world. I didn't include Valese for a good reason, and I'll bet you can see why, *wink wink*. That's all for now, be sure to RandR and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	2. Grand Tour

Chapter Two: Grand Tour

Rarity and her recently made companion Goten were now wandering around Canterlot. After finalizing the slumber party plans with her friends she went off, hoping to visit a clothing store and then maybe get a milkshake. Little did she realize she was going to bump into a very cute guy from out of town, or that she would get to spend some time with him. She would be lying if she said she was mad her plans got ruined. Spending time with a boy was much better than shopping or ice cream... well, preferably she would want to have all three. _'Maybe I can take him to that recently opened ice cream place.'_

Her eyes wandered over to her companion, who was looking around in awe. A small blush slowly crept onto her face the more she stared at him. The girl had learned from experience that, while someone may look attractive on the outside, they could be horrible on the inside. Yet Goten didn't seem like that at all. Right off the bat he apologized for bumping into her, and he was very friendly with his greeting. While she didn't know everything about him she had a feeling he was as nice as he looked.

"Wow this sure is a big city."

Hearing his voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Huh? Oh yes, it is pretty big. Not quite as large as some of the other cities, but still rather nice." She told him.

"I grew up in near the woods, so I wouldn't know." The Saiyan stated casually.

Rarity looked at him with a raised brow. "Just how far away is your house?"

"Pretty far." He neglected to mention he was from another planet. He didn't know why, but he felt it was better to keep that a secret. The last thing he needed was to freak her out. "I dunno, I don't mind the city but I always liked living in the seclusion of nature." Goten stated with a smile.

"You sound like my friend Applejack. She and her family live on an orchard away from Canterlot, far from all the 'hustle and bustle', as she puts it."

"Yeah I can agree with that." He said with a slight chuckle. "I'm guessing you live here right?"

The girl nodded. "My house isn't anything fancy, at least when compared to much more extravagant buildings, but it's nice to have a place where I can work on my dressmaking in peace." She explained.

Goten looked over at her shocked. "You make dresses?"

She once again nodded. "I've always had a knack for sewing and designing, and being able to put my creativity into something I love is quite a feeling." A soft smile came onto her face as she thought about just how many dresses and outfits she made in the past. Sure, some of them weren't 'up to par', but no matter how it came out she was still happy... to an extent.

While he wasn't very interested in fashion he knew the feeling of putting a lot of time and effort into something. He'll never forget the first time he and Trunks successfully fused into Gotenks. "So did you make the outfit you're wearing right now, because it's really nice." The Saiyan complimented.

That compliment made the purple haired teen feel very warm inside, and the blush on her cheeks helped convey that. She had only just met him and already he was making feel warm and fuzzy inside. Plus his compliments were genuine, and he wasn't just saying them to flatter her. "O-oh thank you Goten, but this is hardly my best work." Rarity stated with a nervous grin, all the while turning her head slightly.

Just then a realization hit him. "You know Rarity this hasn't really been much of a tour."

As soon as it was said out loud Rarity realized it too. The two of them had just been talking, and at no point did she mention what buildings they passed were. Nor did she mention any important landmarks. "I guess you're right." She only hoped that he wasn't upset or anything like that, and the thought of which made her frown lightly.

"Oh well. I may not be learning everything, but I at least I'm enjoying our conversation. You're really nice." As he said that he looked over at her with a bright smile.

Seeing the smile, as well as hearing his words, once again made Rarity's face go red. At this point he was going to completely melt her heart with his words, as well as that beautiful smile. The girl started becoming a little nervous, so she glanced down at the ground before clearing her throat. "Say Goten, do you like ice cream?"

He stopped walking, making her stop as well. Suddenly his face lit up, and he now had a big goofy, childlike grin on his face. "Do I?!"

A small chuckle escaped her lips at his sudden outburst. "Well I know a great ice cream place. They make the best shakes."

"Come on let's go!" He exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of her arm.

The sudden sensation made the girl shiver. And while it was unexpected, she had no complaints. She noticed that his hands, while soft, were also pretty strong. It wasn't to the point where her wrist would break, but she could definitely feel the strength of his grip. Had she wanted to break free she didn't think she would be able to.

In his excitement he dragged the distracted girl around wherever his feet would take him. After a few moments of walking he suddenly realized he had no idea where he was going, and so he skidded to a stop. "So uh, where's this ice cream place Rarity? Rarity?" Glancing behind him he could see her with an almost blissful expression on her face.

His question reached her but all she managed to respond with was inaudible gibberish. She then shook her head. "Sorry, I was just lost in thought for a moment."

The half-Saiyan let go of her arm and then scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, and I kind of just ran off." He stated while laughing sheepishly.

Pushing away her previous thoughts Rarity took a look around, trying to see where exactly they were. Luckily the shop wasn't that far from where he had taken them, so it wouldn't be too much of a walk. "It's this way darling."

And so the duo walked a little further down the street before taking a right, and after a little more walking they reached the place. The building was on the smaller side, but the large sign on the front made it stick out. The inside was brightly colored, with the walls, floor, ceiling, tables, and even the tables having a unique color. It was certainly inviting.

Behind the counter a girl with light blue skin and light pink hair stood, and when she saw a couple of customers she smiled. "Hi there, welcome to the Frozen Cone what can I get for you two?"

"I'll have a medium coffee shake." Rarity ordered.

"And for you sir?"

Goten took a moment to think as this place seemed to have so many different flavor options, some of which he never even heard of! Putting a hand to his chin he quickly read over the menu, trying to narrow his choice down. When it became clear that he couldn't decided, he chose to go with an old favorite of his. "Uh, I'll have a large vanilla shake please." He smiled.

The girl nodded as she typed the amount into the register. "That will be six fifty."

Reaching into his pocket, the half-Saiyan pulled out some money. He then handed the right amount to the lady.

"Goten, how thoughtful." Rarity admired.

Unfortunately there was a problem. "Um, sir, what is this?"

He blinked twice in confusion. "It's money. What, don't you use zeni here?"

"I don't know what that is, but we only accept dollars and cents." She told him as she handed him his zeni back.

Feeling a little silly for what he had just done, he pocketed the money and sighed.

"It's alright dear, consider this my treat." She reached into her backpack and pulled out her wallet, and then she took out the right amount and handed it to the cashier.

She placed the money in the register and smiled. "Thank you, have a wonderful day!"

A few moments later a man came by and placed the two shakes on the counter.

With their shakes paid for Rarity led him over to a nearby booth. Once there they each took a seat.

"Thank you Rarity." He smiled before sipping at his shake. As soon as he tasted it his eyes went wide. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

The white skinned girl giggled. "No problem, and didn't I say that these shakes are good?"

The Saiyan nodded, being unable to speak with a straw in his mouth.

As the two of them drank their milkshakes they resumed their conversation from earlier. Rarity began telling him more about her life, Canterlot itself, as well as her friends. She gave him a brief overview of the city, as well as the key buildings and shops. Then she went on to talk about her friends, and boy, was there a lot to talk about. Explaining them in every little detail would have taken too long, so she kept it brief. Seeing his reactions, most notably when describing Pinkie Pie, made her laugh lightly.

On his part Goten was listening intently to what his new friend was saying. From the sounds of it Canterlot was similar to the cities back on Earth, but also different at the same time. He had no idea what a rave was, or a DJ for that matter, but it sounded kind of fun. Hearing about her many friends was also interesting. They all seemed so different, but that obviously didn't matter to them. They all sounded very nice and he was hoping for a chance to meet them. It also kind of reminded him of Trunks, and how the two of them were pretty different from one another yet still friends.

After finishing her sentence Rarity paused to drink some more of her shake. As she did she glanced up at her new friend, and doing so made her smile. Her phone then started ringing. "Oh, excuse me." She reached into her backpack and took out her cellphone, noticing Pinkie was calling her. She answered it and then held it up to her ear. "Hello Pinkie."

He stared at her phone curiously, noticing how different it looked than his own. Instead of flipping out it was just a single rectangle, and she answered it by merely touching it. _'The technology must be different in this world.'_

"Uh-huh, mm-hmm. No, I'm at the ice cream shop, with a new friend." Shortly after she pulled her phone away from her ear, as her friend was currently shouting in excitement. Luckily she pulled it away just in time to avoid getting any ear damage. As soon as there was no more shouting she returned to the conversation. "His name is Goten, and I met him after we parted ways. He's super nice and-" Rarity paused when her friend started talking over her. "Are you sure? Okay, I'll ask him. Goten how would you like to come to our slumber party tonight?"

Her voice snapped him out of his random thoughts. "A slumber party, isn't that just for girls?" Of course, he had no objections to meeting her friends, but that didn't mean he wanted to be the only boy at an all girl party.

"Well, technically yes, but you wouldn't have to partake in any of the girly stuff." The purple haired teen was hoping he would say yes, if only to spend more time with him.

He put his hand to his chin. "Hm... well I guess I don't have any other plans. So, sure, I'll go."

Rarity let out a soft squeal of delight. "He said yes Pinkie."

"WOO-HOO!" The scream of Pinkie Pie could be heard clearly, even through the cellphone.

"I'll see you then Pinkie Pie, bye." She instantly hung up, not wanting to hear any more screaming.

"Wow, you said she was loud but that was something else." Due to being part Saiyan his hearing was better than average, and so that yell was all the more painful. _'And I thought I could yell.'_

Chuckling sheepishly, the girl put her phone away. "Yes Pinkie Pie can be easily excited." Although that was a big understatement.

It was then that a thought entered the half-Saiyan's mouth. "Uh, I don't exactly have a change of clothes." He noted sheepishly. Sure, he was no stranger to sleeping in his underwear, but doing so in front of a bunch of girls would be very awkward.

Rarity put a hand to her chin before her eyes lit up. "Idea!" She exclaimed while swinging her right arm in the air. "I'll simply make you some clothes to sleep in."

"Really, will you have enough time?" Goten questioned.

"Don't worry darling, you'd be amazed with how fast I can work." She explained with a smirk.

"Well alright then, let's get going."

* * *

Pinkie Pie had a huge grin on her face as she finished the last bit of setup for the slumber party. There was plenty of food, and she of course made sure to order the pizzas ahead of time, as well as the desserts she baked herself. Drinks were in no short supply, and she also made sure to get the kinds her friends liked. The energetic girl had plenty of games ready, including both board and video games. All in all it was shaping up to be a super duper fun party that was sure to be a hit as always.

While she was already excited the fact that a brand new person was joining them made her even more excited. She obviously had no idea who this Goten was, but if Rarity said he was nice then she had no reason not be happy. It came as no surprise that she enjoyed meeting new people, as the girl was always excited to make new friends. Pinkie only hoped that her other friends liked him too, but that was a silly thought, for she had a feeling everyone would get along. It was just a hunch.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, making the pink skinned girl's smile grow bigger. Instantly she ran over to the door, and upon opening it she saw Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Applejack, and they were all dawned in their respective sleepwear. "Hiya girls!"

"Howdy Pinkie." The blonde greeted before being wrapped in a super tight hug. Luckily all three of them had been roped together, so the embrace was not as bad as it could have been. "Ah take it yer excited." She joked.

Pinkie nodded rapidly before loosening her grip. "I sure am! And guess what, Rarity's bringing a new friend over!"

"A new friend?" Fluttershy asked. This was the first she was hearing about it, and by looking at her friends she could tell they were just as confused.

"Yeah she met him earlier today. His name's Goten and she says he's super nice." Despite not knowing him she was already vouching for him. The pink haired girl could tel her friends were a little uneasy, but she wasn't about to let that ruin their night of fun.

Rainbow Dash merely shrugged. "Well, if Rarity says he's nice I guess he can come. Although it's gonna be awkward having a boy here."

Hearing that made Pinkie wave her hand dismissively. "Aw don't worry Rainbow, we'll still have lots of fun!" She exclaimed.

Applejack nodded in agreement. "Ah just hope Rarity doesn't try givin' him a makeover." She stated with a chuckle.

Fluttershy didn't respond, instead she was thinking about the situation. She was naturally a shy girl, and as such had trouble around new people. If it weren't for Rainbow Dash she probably wouldn't have made any friends at all. But, if her friends were willing to give him a shot, then so could she.

Not a moment later Twilight and Sunset walked through the door. "And here I thought we were late." The red and yellow haired girl joked.

"Nope you're right on time!" The pink haired teen smiled. "Come on in!"

Realizing that they were all crowding the doorway the girls walked further into their friend's house, putting their sleeping bags down near the wall. Once they had done that they each went off. Some took a seat on the couch while others started digging into the desserts. Twilight took the opportunity to use the bathroom, as she had been holding it in for a little while.

Right as the host was about to close the door she heard the voice of her friend and her friend's friend. Grinning, she stepped aside and left the door wide open.

Rarity walked in first, letting everyone see her gorgeous custom-made pajamas. "Hello everyone. I'd like to introduce all of you to my new friend Goten." She stepped aside, letting her friends look at him.

All eyes fell on the spiky haired boy standing behind their friend. He was tall, standing a few inches above the girl next to him. He wore a white shirt over a purple one, as well as light purple pants. His attire may have been a little weird but that didn't really matter to any of them. And despite being in a room full of strangers he was smiling warmly.

"I'm Goten, it's nice to meet all of you. Rarity told me a little about all of you." He greeted cheerfully.

There was a pause as everyone continued to stare at him. It wasn't in a bad way, more of a 'he's pretty cute' kind of way.

Eventually the silence was broken by Pinkie Pie. "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie it's super nice to meet you and I hope we can become the best of friends!" She shouted while shaking with pure excitement.

He merely chuckled nervously at her hyperactivity.

"Don't mind her partner, she gets this way around new people." Applejack told him while walking up to him. "The name's Applejack, it's mighty fine ta meet ya." She extended her hand and he shook it. "Boy ya sure got a strong grip."

"Yeah I workout." The half-Saiyan replied casually as he withdrew his hand. His eyes then fell upon the girl with cyan colored skin and long rainbow colored hair. Her eyes were also a nice shade of violet. "And you must be Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only." She replied with a grin.

He walked over to her and extended his hand for a shake. "I like your hair by the way, it's very colorful." He complimented.

The now slightly blushing girl shook his hand. "Thanks, yours is pretty cool too."

"That was something I was meaning to ask you. How did you get your hair to do that, it must take an awful lot of conditioner."

"Oh, no, my hair is naturally spiky." He explained, shocking everyone. "But man, if you think this is spiky you should have seen my hair as a kid, it was even crazier!" While he had nothing against his father's hairstyle he was glad it wasn't permanent. Plus it definitely looked better on his dad anyway.

"We'll take your word for it." Sunset commented with a chuckle.

Goten diverted his attention to the tan skinned girl with red and yellow hair. _'Everyone here has such colorful hair and skin tones, it's pretty cool.'_ He then walked over to her. "You're Sunset Shimmer?"

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you Goten."

His gaze then fell on the girl who had been silent this whole time. And while she seemed shy she was very pretty. "And you're Fluttershy right?"

Looking at the ground she nodded. "Hi." The shy girl barely squeaked out, and little did she know he heard her clearly.

"Don't worry about her, she's just shy." The cyan girl explained.

"Gotcha. Say is there a bathroom around here?"

Pinkie instantly ran up to him. "It's down the hall and on the second right." She told him with a big grin.

"Thanks." He walked down the hall.

Once he was gone Rarity took the opportunity to see what her friends thought of him. "So what did you all think of Goten?" Since they had all just met, she wasn't expecting them to instantly love him, but he seemed to have made a good first impression. And her friends were usually welcoming when it came to new people.

"He certainly is polite." Applejack noted.

"He seems cool." Rainbow added.

The pink haired girl nodded. "I sure hope he likes parties!"

Beside her Sunset chuckled. "I don't think he would be here if he didn't."

"Oh yeah."

"So where's he from?" Fluttershy asked.

"He said he grew up in the woods." The fashionista noticed all the confused looks her friends were giving her. "He said it, not me."

The farm girl then looked toward her purple haired friend with a grin. "Ah'll bet you really like him Rarity." It was fairly easy to know when her fashion forward friend had a crush on somebody, and this was no exception. He was kind, polite, pretty handsome, so it would only make sense for Rarity to be attracted to him.

Trying to deny that claim, the fashionista scoffed. "I know what you're thinking Applejack, and while he is very sweet... and cute, I don't have a crush on him." All she received in response was a questioning, yet smug look, making the girl sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

Everyone nodded.

"Fine, I like Goten okay!"

Just then Twilight came down the hall, with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. "Why didn't you girls tell me you were inviting someone to our slumber party?" When she walked out of the bathroom she never expected to see a boy standing there. And while the introduction went well, aside from the awkward meeting, she was still confused who Goten was and why he was here.

"Don't worry Twilight, that's Rarity's new friend Goten." Pinkie explained.

"Who she has a crush on." Applejack added, earning a glare from her friend in the process.

"It was kind of a last minute decision." The white skinned girl clarified, all the while still holding her glare.

Twilight nodded. While she was caught off guard initially she had no objections to him being here, as long as he didn't mind attending a slumber party that is.

A few seconds later Goten emerged from the hallway, now wearing his recently made pajamas. It wasn't anything fancy, just a simple pair of pants and long sleeved shirt. They were orange as that had been the only color the specific fabric he wanted came in. Also he liked the color, even if he didn't wear it anymore. "Hey these fit great, thanks again Rarity." He told her as he set his clothes and shoes down on the ground.

"Don't mention it darling." She told him, trying not to stare.

Before anyone could say anything the doorbell rang, causing the energetic girl to light up. "Oooh pizza's here!" She then instantly ran to the door.

"What's pizza?" The Saiyan questioned.

Everyone looked over at him, unsure if he was joking or not. "You're kidding, right?" Rainbow asked.

"No."

His answer left everyone speechless. How could he have never heard of pizza before? He was either really trying to pull their legs, or he grew up under a rock. They weren't sure which as neither really made much sense.

"It's like he's from another planet or something." Sunset whispered to her blonde haired friend.

"Either that or he's just dumb."

 _'I mean, I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I'm definitely not dumb!'_ As for the 'being from another planet' thing, yes it was true, but he wasn't going to tell them that... at least not yet anyway. Maybe once they had become friends he would reveal to them who and what he actually was.

* * *

Hours went by as the girls, and boy, enjoyed the slumber party. Goten found himself really enjoying the taste of pizza, and he had completely shocked the girls by how quickly he ate just one slice. He had to restrain himself a little as to not eat every single slice. The games they played, while a little different than what he was used to, were very fun. Video games were a completely new concept to him, but despite that he had lots of fun playing. Although the fighting games were somewhat boring, and paled in comparison to the fights he had been in.

He was also having fun getting to know Rarity's friends, and they were exactly as described. Rainbow Dash loved sports, which he could sort of relate to. He already talked about living away from the city, so he and Applejack got along there. Fluttershy was very nice once she opened up a little. Pinkie Pie was a literal ball of energy, reminding him of himself when he was a little kid. Twilight definitely would get along with Gohan. And Sunset, while a little sarcastic at times, was also nice.

In turn, the girls were enjoying their time with Goten. He was nice, funny, considerate. He was almost always smiling, and the fact that he didn't mind being at an all girl party was a bit of a plus. They also noticed just how soothing and sweet his voice was, making him seem even nicer.

"Ha, I win!" The cyan girl cheered.

Goten frowned lightly as he placed his controller down. "This game's hard."

Applejack let out a chuckle. "Well didn't ya say that ya never played video games before?" She questioned with a grin.

"Yeah that's true." He also laughed lightly. "Who would have thought fighting would be easier in real life?" Almost instantly after saying that he was crowded by all of them.

"You fight in real life?!" The pink haired girl asked with a very bright smile.

He nodded, seeing no harm in telling them. "I've studied martial arts ever since I was a kid, and I've been kind of training hard ever since then." His training had been kind of off and on for the past couple of years, and it was no where near as serious as his father's was.

"Wow." They all replied.

"Well you know, it runs in the family." The half-Saiyan told them cockily.

Sunset raised an eyebrow. "So everyone in your family does marital arts."

"My dad is crazy into it, he trains pretty much every day. My mom did back in the day, but she kind of fell off on it, although she was the one who trained me originally. My brother did it, but he was never really keen on fighting, and he kind became a bit of a bookworm. You would really get along with him Twilight."

Said girl smiled sheepishly.

"So, you must be pretty good then?" Rainbow asked with a devious smirk.

"I kind of slacked off a bit, but I still got it." Goten explained.

Everyone had an idea of what was coming next, having known Rainbow for so long.

"What do you say we have a little match, see who's better. I'm not trying to brag, but I am a black belt in karate."

Beside her Applejack rolled her eyes. "Since when do you take karate?" She questioned in disbelief.

In response to that Rainbow Dash shot her friend a glare.

Goten already knew how this fight was going to go down. Despite her being a black belt he was far more powerful than she was, and unless she was hiding her real strength, which he doubted, then this fight would be over quickly. Yet he kind of wanted to do it. After all, it was just going to be a friendly match. And it wasn't like he would need to use his ki or become a Super Saiyan. So with his mind made up he nodded. "Alright, let's do it."

Both of them stood up and moved to a more open area, making sure that nothing would get broken. Everyone else was watching from afar, wondering how this was going to go down.

The half-Saiyan bowed to his opponent. "Good luck." He said as he got into his stance.

"I won't need it." The cyan girl smirked before getting into her own, which wasn't entirely correct. Once both she and him were ready she made the first move. Without warning she moved forward and threw a punch, which missed by a mile. Her eyes went slightly wide when she realized her opponent moved his head to the side to avoid it. Gritting her teeth she brought up her other fist and tried to strike him in the gut, but her arm was caught before she could make impact.

He released the hold on her before quickly moving in with a strike of his own. Obviously he didn't use anywhere near his full power, as if he had he probably would have broken her ribs. Faster than anyone could see his fist made contact with her stomach, knocking the air right out of her. As he withdrew his fist he noticed she was still standing there, unable to move.

Seconds later Rainbow fell to the ground.

"Rainbow!" Her friends cried as they ran to her.

"Are you okay Rainbow Dash?" Goten asked, all the while hoping that he didn't cause too much damage to her.

The rainbow haired girl remained on the ground before several coughs escaped her mouth, signaling that she was alright. Her friends all sighed in relief as she slowly got to her knees. "Ugh, that really hurt." She took in several deep breathes before just as slowly standing up. Once she was standing she looked at him and chuckled nervously. "Alright I admit, you're good." Just then the pain came back, making her wince.

Seeing the pain she was in made him rub the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry, I guess I overdid it a little."

In order to recover some of her lost pride, and to not look weak in front of her friends, she played it cool. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Ahem." Rarity cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt, but I do believe it's time for _makeovers_!" She drew that last word out for emphasis.

While she may have been excited very few of her friends were. Getting all dressed up and putting on makeup wasn't quite as thrilling as the fashionista made it out to be, and at this point they made their feelings on the matter very clear to her. But even so they had no choice but to put up with it.

Meanwhile Goten was getting slightly nervous. "You're not gonna give me a makeover are you?" Just because he liked going out on dates didn't mean he liked partaking in girly activities. He was a Saiyan warrior after all, even if he wasn't exactly like his father or Vegeta.

Rarity let out a chuckle. "Of course not darling... however if you wanted one I'd be happy to give you one." She told him with a bit of a devious smile.

"Uh, I think I'll have more food instead." With that he went into the kitchen to get a little more pizza, leaving the girls to their activity. As he entered the kitchen he could hear Rarity whispering to Applejack, but he was too preoccupied with food to care what they were talking about. Opening up one of the boxes he pulled out a slice of pepperoni. Smiling he instantly began eating it, doing so very quickly. In just a few seconds he finished that slice, and then he grabbed another one.

"Boy ya sure have some appetite."

He turned around and saw the blonde haired girl standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "Oh hey Applejack. What are you doing in here?"

"Makeovers ain't really mah thing, so ah figured ah'd come get a slice." The farm girl explained. "So is it true ya grew up in the woods?"

"Yep. And I here you live on an orchard."

She nodded. "Mah family harvests apples. We make everythin' from pies, ta pastries, ta cider, ta zapp apple jam." A bright smile was plastered on her face as she spoke.

"You must really like apples." The half-Saiyan noted with a small laugh, just now realizing her name made perfect sense. Although it would have been weird if her interests weren't apples, which made him wonder if the people in this world were named for a specific trait or talent.

"Well they don't call me Applejack fer nothin'." She grinned before she too let out a laugh.

Both of them shared a little laugh before calming down. Goten then became slightly nervous. There was something he wanted to ask, but he was worried how she would react. "Um, Applejack... would it be alright if I lived on your orchard?" Since he was on an entirely new planet he had no where to live, and while he was sure roughing it wouldn't have been hard he preferred to have a nice warm bed. And since the two lived in similar conditions he would feel at home.

The girl stared at him confused, having not expected that. "But what about yer home?" She wasn't trying to be inhospitable, she just figured he already had a home.

That question made him pause. His mind was drawing a blank, and he needed to think of something to say. Telling her that he was from another planet and was sent here by probably some strange monster would most likely end badly. And while he figured at some point he would tell her he didn't want to do it yet. After a few moments he came up with something. "Well things aren't going great at my house, and I kind of need a place to stay."

A frown quickly appeared on the farm girl's face. There was a part of her telling her that he wasn't exactly telling the truth, which had been a trait of hers in recent years. Despite that though she felt compelled to believe him, part of the reason being she didn't want to know what he was hiding. And if he was truly in need of a home who was she to turn him away? "Hm... we don't exactly have any spare rooms, and ah'll have ta talk it over with mah family, but we can work somethin' out." She told him, making him smile. "But if yer gonna stay at mah orchard than yer gonna have ta help out with the chores." Her tone was very serious, meaning she wasn't joking.

He nodded in agreement. "That seems fair, thank you." It wouldn't be the first time he had to do chores, and with someone like him helping it would be a breeze.

It was then her turn to become a little nervous. "So, uh, ya came ta Canterlot alone?"

"Yeah."

"Ya didn't bring any family, any friends, yer girlfriend if ya have one?" That last part was muttered rather quickly. She wasn't asking for herself, instead it was for her love-struck friend.

The Saiyan shook his head no. "My friends and family are back home, and my most recent girlfriend broke up with me." He stated sadly, still kind of upset about what happened with Valese.

"Ah'm sorry ta here that Goten." The blonde once again frowned before placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If it makes ya feel better, ya may have come here alone, but ya ain't no more. Ah know we all just met, but ah can tell we'll be great friends." A warm smile graced her face, reassuring him.

In all his life Goten never really had many friends, aside from Trunks of course... and sort of Piccolo. And while he had girlfriends that was about it. Maybe it was because he was half alien, or because he was busy saving the Earth, but he never really made any other friends. And yes, he still had to find out who the master was and where, but that didn't mean he couldn't also make friends. Besides, those girls were all really nice, also really pretty, but mostly nice. He could definitely get used to spending time with them. "Thanks Applejack, that makes me feel better."

"Anytime partner." Her smile never faded.

"Yoo-hoo!"

Both turned and saw Rarity peaking in through the doorway, with her face covered in cream and cucumbers in her eyes. The Saiyan actually flinched slightly upon seeing her face like that.

"So sorry to interrupt your conversation, but the makeovers are finished. We're about to start playing some more games and Pinkie won't let you miss them." With the message delivered she returned to her friends.

"Well, let's join 'em."

As they walked back the half-Saiyan leaned over to her. "What was the deal with her face?"

"Apparently it helps yer face, but ah never really understood why." She explained.

The two rejoined the others, who had just gotten makeovers. Rarity, Fluttershy, and Twilight had the cream on their faces. Sunset, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash merely had lipstick, eyeliner, and painted fingernails. While the red and yellow haired girl and her energetic friend didn't seem to mind, Rainbow was pretty annoyed. She too opted out of getting a makeover, but unfortunately Rarity only let one of them opt out. And since Applejack went to talk with Goten that left the cyan girl at the mercy of her friends.

"You owe me Applejack!" Said girl muttered.

"Come on Rainbow, don't you feel beautiful?" The fashionista questioned.

In response the rainbow haired girl blew a raspberry.

"Well I think you all look nice." Goten offered.

Nearly everyone in the room got a blush because of that, even if it was harder to tell for some of them. The purple haired girl in particular was blushing hard, but luckily the cream on her face hid it. She looked around and noticed the compliment also affected her friends, evident by the red cheeks and nervous looks. The girl knew Goten was sweet, but with all these comments sweet saying he was sweet would be an understatement.

Beside him the farm girl gave him a light jab in the arm. "Shucks Goten, and here ah thought Fluttershy was the nicest person in the world." She joked.

The half-Saiyan shrugged. "I was raised well." He then pushed those thoughts aside and smiled. "So what are we playing?"

* * *

By the time it was around one AM everyone was pretty much asleep, snuggled up comfortably in their sleeping bags. Goten was lying on the couch since that was the only place for him. The slumber party had been a big success. Everyone had a lot of fun, and not only that but they made a new friend. The girls really liked Goten and were happy that he came. Now they could start a friendship with him, and they were sure that over time they would become the best of friends.

Applejack had gotten up to use the bathroom, and as soon as she walked out the door she came face to face with Rarity. Startled by the sudden appearance, she let out a yelp, but it quickly became muffled as her friend's hand was placed over her mouth.

"Keep your voice down. Are you trying to wake everyone up?!" She whispered as she withdrew her hand.

Rolling her eyes, the blonde stared at her friend in confusion. "What are ya doin' up Rarity, ah thought ya needed yer beauty sleep?"

"I do, but I wanted to ask you about your conversation with Goten."

Yawning, she rubbed one of her eyes. "He's single." She knew right away what her friend wanted to know. And after saying that she could see her friend's eyes light up. "But he got through a breakup recently, so ya might want ta give it some time."

Rarity nodded, thankful for the information. "I'll definitely take that into account, thank you Applejack." She gave her sleepy friend a warm smile.

Unable to offer a response Applejack mindlessly wandered to her sleeping bag.

Following her friend's example Rarity made her own journey to her temporary bed, all the while thinking over what she had just heard. The fashionista knew all too well how bad breakups could be, seeing as how she had her heart broken before. But Goten didn't seem sad at all, or if he did he certainly didn't show it. Maybe it was because he was at a party, or maybe because of all the new friends he made, but he looked pretty happy. And while Rarity did have feelings for him she certainly wasn't going to 'pounce' on him.

It was better to ease into a relationship than just jump right into one. And sure, she had already taken a liking to Goten but she felt it better to take it slow. They had already started off on the right foot anyway, and as long as their friendship continued to grow she knew her chance would come. Besides, the more time they spent together the more likely that deeper feelings could bloom. After that they could take things to the next level, if it came to that.

For now though Rarity just wanted to be a good friend to him, like he had been to her and the others. Her lips curled into a soft smile as she got into her sleeping bag and drifted off into slumber.

* * *

I think I'll end it off there. As you can see Goten and Rarity hit it off and he met the rest of Mane 6. Everything is going well for him so far, but with Discord around things are sure to go south. At this point it's obvious that Rarity has a crush on Goten(which she openly confessed) but that doesn't mean she's going to ask him out suddenly. So Goten's going to live at Sweet Apple Acres, where he will preform chores. Will he be a help, or be more trouble than he's worth? Stay tuned. Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	3. A Day in the Life

Chapter Three: A Day in the Life

Goten's eyes slowly started to flutter open, and a soft yawn escaped his mouth. His vision was blurry, but he could tell it was morning. Not just because of the sunlight shining through the windows, but also because his new friends were already up. Well, most of them were. It also appeared that they were watching TV. Despite the fact that he was taking up all of the couch they didn't seem to mind, in fact they seemed content to let him rest. Now awake, he slowly sat up before smacking his lips. "Ugh, that is one uncomfortable couch." He then proceeded to stretch his muscles causing several loud cracks to be heard.

Hearing the loud snapping made those present turn back to him. "Good mornin' Goten." Applejack greeted rather cheerfully.

"Dude is your spine okay? It sounded like it snapped in half." Rainbow chuckled.

The Saiyan continued stretching out his sore muscles. "I'm fine... but Pinkie Pie seriously needs to get a new couch, it felt like I was sleeping on a rock." He joked, earning a chuckle from them.

Almost as if she heard his comment, Pinkie came into the room with a bowl of cereal in her hands. "Hey that couch is too comfortable, you were just sleeping on it wrong!"

"How can you sleep on something wrong?" Goten questioned.

"Why don't you ask yourself Mr. sleep on other people's couches wrong." The pink haired girl told him, trying to keep a straight face. Unfortunately she just couldn't, and as such started laughing heartily.

Soon enough the cowgirl and her hotheaded friend joined in.

After a few moments the half-Saiyan too was laughing, even if he was getting blamed for his slightly uncomfortable night's sleep. Another yawn escaped his lips as he started rubbing his eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"It's around 10:00 AM." The cyan girl answered, stifling a yawn of her own.

He nodded before standing up. "So what happens next?" While he knew the majority of fun had at slumber parties took place at night, he wasn't sure if any of that carried over into the morning as well.

"Well, we were talkin' about plans fer later, like goin' ta the mall. But once yer ready ta go we can head on over to Sweet Apple Acres." Applejack explained.

"Why are you heading over to Sweet Apple Acres?" Sunset questioned as she, Twilight, and Rarity came down the hall.

Before an answer could be given the sounds of flushing could be heard, and out of the bathroom came Fluttershy. She walked down the hall and noticed everyone gathered in Pinkie's living room, and to make matters worse it looked like she interrupted them from something. Her eyes drifted down to the floor nervously as she rubbed her shoulder. "Oh, sorry." The shy girl apologized.

A brief pause ensued before the cowgirl cleared her throat. "Anyway, Goten said he needed a place ta stay and asked if he could stay on the orchard for a while."

All eyes quickly fell on Goten, making him feel a little nervous. He let out a nervous laugh before rubbing the back of his head. "Well, things aren't going well at my house and as she said I need a place to stay. And I figured living on an orchard would be no different than what I'm used to." He explained, making nearly everyone frown.

"That sounds awful." Fluttershy commented.

"Is that why you came to the city?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, yeah." The Saiyan told them with a nervous chuckle.

Just then the channel on the TV changed, now showing the news. Everyone turned to look as the news talked about the attack that took place yesterday. Helicopters recorded video from above showing everyone the extent of the damages. The girls had all felt the ground shaking, and saw the huge cloud which signified an explosion. Seeing the damage up close made them all have wide eyed stares, as they hadn't seen anything quite like it before. It was actually kind of scary.

As for Goten he watched with a frown. He was no stranger to massive destruction, as well as the loss of innocent lives. But that didn't mean he enjoyed seeing it. He counted himself lucky he arrived when he did, otherwise it could have been much worse.

Pinkie grabbed the remote and cranked the volume up.

"As you can see folks several buildings have been destroyed, now nothing but piles of rubble. As for the people in the area there are no traces of any of them, but we speculate that they died from whatever caused this. Sources say some kind of strange looking monster was the cause of all of this destruction. Unfortunately we have no evidence, but those that were nearby seem to believe in these claims. When asked about the destruction our own Mayor Mare had this to say-"

The screen went over to the mayor of Canterlot, who was in her office. "Citizens of Canterlot. This is indeed a scary time, but I can assure you that everything will be fine. There have been no sightings of the alleged monster since the attack, and we are doing everything in our power to make sure we can properly defend ourselves should it return. My heart goes out to all of those lost in the-"

Suddenly the screen went blank, but only because the pink girl shut it off. She personally had seen all she needed to see, and judging by the looks on her friends' faces so had they. After placing the remote down she took in a deep breath, and then exhaled just as deeply. The girl then turned to face her friends. "Well, it could be worse."

"Ah guess that's true." The cowgirl offered.

"It's still kind of scary though." Sunset noted.

Rainbow scoffed. "Who cares about some monster? Did you all forget about that guy who beat him?" She obviously wasn't making light of all the death and destruction, but at the same time she wasn't too concerned about any more monsters showing up. The rainbow haired girl didn't know who the hero was or where he came from, but as long as he was around she knew everything would be fine.

A slight frown came onto Twilight's face. "But we still don't know who he is, or if he's even still around."

 _'They saw me fight the monster?'_ The half-Saiyan kind of figured some people saw it, even if it was hard to see, but he didn't think his friends witnessed it. Although they saw it they clearly didn't get a good look at the mysterious hero, because they certainly would have thanked him for saving their lives. He figured it was sort of a good thing they didn't know it was him. While some people back on Earth were okay with the fact that he could fly and shoot energy beams Valese's parents weren't. And the last thing he wanted was for his friends to think he was a freak.

"Come now girls, whoever that man was surely wouldn't have left the city defenseless." The fashionista pointed out.

"I sure hope so." Fluttershy said softly.

Seeing his new friends were worried, Goten flashed them a hopeful smile. "Don't worry girls, I'm sure that guy will stick around." By now he had everyone's attention. "If he really is a hero he won't abandon Canterlot." He told them confidently. At one point they would know the truth, but only when he felt ready to tell them.

They all smiled at his comment. It wasn't just the fact that the mystery hero was possibly still around, but also how confident he was that he would return. Goten, despite his current situation, was just so positive. They didn't know exactly what he went through, but he clearly was able to take whatever the world could throw at him. It was inspiring in a way, and it made them all feel good.

After a few moments Applejack spoke up. "Well, if ya have such faith in him ah guess we should remain hopeful."

"Did you see who it was Goten?" Rainbow asked.

The half-Saiyan waved his hands dismissively. "N-no, well, not in person. I saw him in the air briefly, but after that big beam of light I lost track of him."

A small smile came onto Sunset's face. "It would be cool to meet him though." She remarked.

The fashionista nodded. "I'll bet he's super handsome." Her eyes sparkled at the thought, and a huge grin was on her face. Her mind then wandered, picturing a scenario where she was captured by a monster, only for the mystery hero to bust in and save her. It would be so romantic.

"And super strong!" The cyan girl added. "Could you imagine what it would be like to fight a monster?!" Like her friend she was smiling, but for different reasons. The coolest thing in the world would be if she could fly and shoot beams of light like that guy did.

As his new friends continued to talk about him Goten walked away from the group in order to get dressed. He walked over and picked his clothes up off the ground, and once he did he went over to change in the bathroom. All of this talking about him was kind of nice, but he knew he had a big day ahead of him. If Applejack and her family were to let him stay, which he sincerely hoped, then he was in for some chores. For a guy like him it probably wasn't going to be a big deal, but he wasn't sure what to expect. A realization then struck him. _'I'm getting kind of hungry, I hope they have something good for breakfast_ _.'_

* * *

After getting dressed and saying goodbye to their friends Applejack and Goten got into her truck and headed off to Sweet Apple Acres. One of the changes he noticed was that all the vehicles he had seen had wheels, instead of being able to hover off the ground. This made him wonder about other things this world may or may not have had. Space travel was the first to come to his mind, as back home he had almost gone into space, and if it weren't for Pan he would have. It was still pretty crazy to think that he had almost gone to space.

"Ya alright there partner?"

His thoughts vanished upon hearing her voice. He then looked over to her. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking about stuff." He explained. "So uh, how far away is your orchard?"

"Not far, should be only a few more minutes." She explained, never taking her eyes off the road.

The Saiyan nodded. "Are you sure it's alright for me to stay with you and your family?" While he did need a place to stay he could admit that him asking her last night was a bit out of the blue. And even though she assured him that it wouldn't be a problem he also didn't want to be burden. But all he could really do was wait and see what happened.

Applejack stole another quick glance at him before continuing to watch the road. "Ah told ya it wouldn't be a problem didn't ah?" Well, at least she didn't think it was going to be a big deal. Her family never came across a situation where somebody wanted to stay at their house, so this was a first. Despite that she knew that Granny Smith, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom were very welcoming people, and she was sure that they would let him stay, especially when they learn he'll chip in with the chores.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

After a few more minutes they finally reached Sweet Apple Acres, and the sight of it made Goten gasp. There were apple trees as far as the eye could see, and they were pretty big. The Saiyan wasn't sure how many there were, but he was sure it was around one hundred, possibly even more. The house they were going to wasn't anything fancy, not that he minded, it was just a simple two story house. There was also a barn off in the distance, as well as a chicken coop.

Applying the breaks Applejack slowed the truck down to a stop before putting it in park, having stopped right in front of her house. After doing so she looked over at her new friend and chuckled lightly. "Ah take it yer impressed."

"Uh-huh." He said with a nod.

Chuckling again, she took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the vehicle. "Well ah'm glad ya like it, seein' as how this may be yer home fer a while." The girl joked as she shut the door.

Goten also stepped out of the truck and closed the door behind him. Once he did he noticed a man with bright orange hair carrying a basket of apples. He was wearing red and white sneakers, blue jeans, and a red and brown shirt over a white t-shirt. _'This must be her brother.'_

Applejack walked over to her brother. "Mornin' Big Mac." She greeted.

"Mornin' Applejack." He greeted, before his gaze settled on the unfamiliar man standing by her truck. "Who's that guy?" Big Mac asked in a somewhat defensive tone.

"This is my new friend Goten. Rarity met him yesterday and he came over ta our slumber party." The cowgirl explained.

Letting out a small sigh, the man walked over to his sister's friend. "Howdy there, ah'm Big Macintosh." He held out his hand.

Goten took hold of it and shook it. "I'm Goten, it's nice to meet you."

 _'Ah'll give 'em this, he's got a firm grip.'_ The farmer thought to himself before taking his hand back. He then looked over at his sister. "Ah hope ya weren't plannin' on goin' anywhere today, cause we still got a lot o' chores ta do."

The blonde let out a nervous chuckle. "Uh, there's somethin' we need ta talk about, as a family."

Big Mac merely nodded.

"You wait here Goten, we'll be back." The girl told him as she and her brother went toward their house.

Once he was alone Goten took another good look around, noticing just how big the orchard was. It wasn't quite the same as his home back on Earth, but he couldn't really complain. He was just glad that he wouldn't have to live in the city. Of course, if it came down to it he would gladly have a house in the city, if it meant he had a roof over his head, but he would definitely prefer something like this.

His mind then wandered back to Earth. He began wondering how his family and friends were doing, or if they even noticed he was gone yet. Part of him wanted to assume that they realized he was gone, but he wasn't sure if time went by differently in this world or not. And if they did notice he was gone he wondered how they were dealing with it. The half-Saiyan knew his mother would be upset, most likely crying her eyes out. His brother would also be sad, but possibly angry as well. But without the Dragon Balls they had no way to know where he was or if he was alright.

This made him wonder if there was any way to send a message to them, to let them know he was fine. Unfortunately he didn't think it would be possible to send any kind of message to Earth, unless Equestria had its own set of Dragon Balls... which he severely doubted, or else they would have gathered them already and wished the people who died back to life. So that meant he had no way of contacting anyone on Earth, and they would never know what happened to him.

A frown quickly came onto his face at the prospect. They would probably think he died, or just ran away. Both of which were false... yet there would be no proof for them to find. A big sigh escaped his lips. _'There has to be someway to contact them... but how?'_

A few seconds later the door opened, and out came Applejack. "Ah jus' talked it over with the family and they said ya can stay, so long as ya pitch in o' course."

His frown turned into a bright smile. "Really? Thank you Applejack." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug, making sure not to crush her bones.

A small blush came onto the girls face. "No problem sugarcube. Uh... can ya let me go now?"

The half-Saiyan released his grip and let out a sheepish chuckle.

"Well, come on in. Ah'll introduce ya to mah family."

Goten nodded and followed her into her house, making sure to close the door behind him. The inside of the house was nothing special, not that he expected anything less. There was a couch, a rug, some pictures hanging on the wall, a few bookcases, a nightstand, and that was about it. It was so much like his old house it was a little spooky. A delightful smell then graced his nostrils. "What's that smell?"

"That'd be Granny Smith's cookin'. She's the best around." She told him as they entered the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen the Saiyan caught sight of Applejack's family. One of them was an older woman, who despite being old had a rather round body. She had pale green skin, snow white hair, and most of all a bright smile. She wore a tan shirt, an orange scarf with apples all over it, a light red skirt, and yellow boots with the bottom part being black.

The other was a girl younger than Applejack. She had pale yellow skin and long red hair. On top of her head was a redish-pinkish bow. Her outfit consisted of a plain green shirt, blue jeans rolled up to her knees, a brown belt, and orange boots which were red on the bottom.

Big Mac already met him, but the other two hadn't, which was evident by their curious stares.

"Everyone this is Goten. Goten, this is mah Granny Smith, and mah little sister Apple Bloom."

He smiled and waved at them. "It's nice to meet you."

Granny Smith walked over to him. "It's a pleasure dearie." She extended her hand and he shook it. "We're happy ta let ya stay here as long as ya need." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you Granny Smith." He returned the smile as well as withdrew his hand.

Apple Bloom walked to him, with excitement evident in her facial features. "It's super nice ta meet ya! This is so cool, it'll be like havin' another brother!" The excitement was practically brimming from her voice.

Again, it reminded the Saiyan of when he was younger. "Uh... yeah." He laughed sheepishly.

"That's enough chattin' now." Granny Smith declared. "It's time fer breakfast." She then walked into the other room, grabbed a chair, and brought it back into the kitchen. Since there was usually only four people they only had four seats at the table, but that didn't mean there weren't any extra. And so she placed at the table, making sure that everyone would have enough room.

With that done everyone began taking a seat, with Goten sitting next to Applejack. "This both looks and smells really good!" It was even better up close.

A soft smile appeared on the elder's face. "Aw, it was nothin'. Now let's eat some grub!"

There was eggs, bacon, toast, hash-browns, sausage, juice, coffee, it was quite a spread! One by one they began dishing themselves, making sure to grab a little bit of everything. Luckily there seemed to be a lot of it, so there would be plenty left for seconds. Unfortunately, the Apple Family had made enough just for them, including some extra... and they had no way of knowing they would be dining with a hungry Saiyan.

Goten may have only been half-Saiyan, but he had the appetite of a full one. He was practically shoving fork-fulls of food into his mouth, which was in turn digested into her never ending stomach. Just when it looked like his face was stuffed and that he might choke he would put even more in. He knew that everyone was looking at him, but he didn't really care. The pizza last night was good, but nowhere near enough. Besides, this food hit the spot. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

Applejack had seen him eat quickly, but this was much different than some slices of pizza. Of course, there were some who ate faster than others, especially Pinkie Pie... yet he put a whole new meaning to the term speed eating. As to where he was putting all that food she had the foggiest idea, and it made her wonder if there was some kind of bottomless pit inside of him.

As for the rest of the family, who hadn't seen such fast paced devouring, they were completely shocked. Their eyes were wide, and their jaws hung low. In no time at all he reduced his full plate to an empty one, and it only got worse when he got to the second plate. It quickly became clear that if Goten was going to stay with them for a while that they definitely needed more food... a _lot_ more!

After finishing his second plate, and finishing his coffee, he pushed his chair back slightly and patted his stomach. "That was a great meal, thanks again Granny Smith!" He smiled.

"Uh... n-no problem deary."

"Ah think ah lost mah appetite." Apple Bloom stated.

Clearing her throat, the blonde stood up. "Well, since yer finished how about ah get ya started on some chores?" She only hoped that this didn't scar her family for life.

"Sure." The half-Saiyan stood up as well and followed his new friend outside.

Once they were outside Granny Smith whistled. "That young feller's got a monster appetite!"

Both Big Mac and his little sister nodded. "Eeyup!"

* * *

Now outside the two headed over to the closest apple tree field, ready to get the bucking done. Applejack especially wanted to get the chores done as quickly as possible. It wasn't for her sake, but for Goten's. She knew all to well what happened to the new people who came to the city, especially when they had run into Pinkie Pie. And so she didn't want to keep anyone waiting.

Meanwhile Goten was wondering just what they were going to do. If he had to take a wild guess he assumed it had something to do with apples, but he didn't know the specifics. His first thought was picking every single apple out of every single tree. Back home there were some apple trees near his home, and he remembered how he and Gohan would go pick them, which was a lot of fun. Of course, there weren't that many apple trees, at least compared to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Hey, Goten."

All previous thoughts left his mind and he returned his focus to where he was. He then looked over to his friend with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. Just looking at all these apples trees reminded me of home, but we didn't have nearly as many as you guys." The Saiyan chuckled.

A proud smile formed on the cowgirl's lips. "Yep, we have the most apple trees in _all_ of Equestria here at Sweet Apple Acres, and probably the best apples too."

"Yeah I'll say." He continued laughing before placing his hand on top of his eyes, all the while scanning the area. "So, what do we do with all these trees?"

"We buck 'em!" Applejack stated.

The half-Saiyan glanced over at her with a bemused expression. "You're kidding right?"

She shook her head no. "No sir."

Hearing that made Goten fall backwards in a comical fashion. After a few moments he stood back up. "So we have to buck all of these apple trees?!" When the thought entered his mind he didn't think much of it, as it seemed pretty ridiculous... yet it turned out to be the case.

The cowgirl nodded. "Ah know it seems like a lot o' work, but it ain't that bad really." She assured him with a smile.

He let out a sheepish chuckle. "I guess I should take your word for it."

"That's the spirit! Now come over here and ah'll show ya how ta do it." The blonde led him over to the closest apple tree. "All ya have ta do is hit it really hard, and the apples will fall off." She demonstrated by kicking the tree as hard as she could. Upon impact the tree shook before all the apples fell out of it and into the baskets below.

His eyes went slightly wide at what he had just witnessed. It definitely took a lot of strength to knock all the apples from the tree, and it appeared that Applejack was stronger than she looked. It also made him smirk lightly. If all it took was a strong hit to buck the trees, then this would be a breeze for him. Plus, with his speed, he could have all the fields bucked in no time at all!

"Alright then Goten, why don't ya give it a try." She pointed over to the adjacent tree.

Nodding, the Saiyan walked over to said tree. He stood in front of it for a few moments, mentally wondering just how much power he needed to use. Full power would be _way_ too much, and would possibly destroy the whole tree. The problem was he wasn't entirely sure just how much was the right amount. After a few moments he came to a decision, but whether it was the right one had yet to be seen. Taking a deep breath, he threw his fist against the tree. It shook violently before the apples fell out of it. Satisfied, he pulled his fist back, revealing a small crack in the bark.

Beside him Applejack whistled. "Boy, that was some punch."

He let out a sheepish chuckle. "Yeah, well..."

"Now that ya know the basics, why don't ya get started? Got a lot of buckin' ta do." She said with a smile, in spite of all the work that needed to be done.

The half-Saiyan once again nodded. He then walked to the next tree and repeated the process, causing the apples to fall into the baskets. Smiling lightly, he moved to the next one, and after striking it he went to the one next to that. After a short while he had fallen into a nice rhythm, which was fairly easy. Thanks to his speed he was able to buck several trees in seconds. Of course, he wasn't moving as fast as he could have been, but that's because he didn't want to freak out Applejack. Luckily it seemed like she was off doing something else, so for now he was able to go at a faster pace.

And so he continued striking the trees. The sheer amount of them could have been enough to worry the Saiyan, if only at the prospect of having to do the chore for hours. Yet he wasn't at all concerned, and not just because of his incredible speed and strength. It was such an easy task that he wouldn't have minded doing it anyway, powers or no. Obviously it would have been harder and longer had he not been half-Saiyan, but seeing as how he was doing this in exchange for having a roof over his head he wouldn't have cared.

From afar Applejack watched him work with a slightly open mouth. She had gone off to feed the animals, but she stopped when she saw him out of the corner of her eye. The cowgirl couldn't believe what she was seeing. In practically no time at all Goten would buck a tree and then move on to the next one. It was astonishing. Clearly all of that working out he talked about at the slumber party paid off, although she had never heard of anyone becoming _that_ fast. _'There's somethin' odd about him, but ah can't put my finger on it.'_

Her mind then began to wander, and various ideas filled her head. One thought came to her, and it seemed to drown out all the others. The same day the mysterious hero arrived and saved Canterlot was the same day she met Goten. Was it just a coincidence, or were the two connected? Well, from what she saw the hero had somewhat spiky hair, and so did Goten. Of course, it was hard to see, so she had no proof on that. Still, it was a little suspicious. So far though he gave no indication that he was some kind of super hero... aside from what she was seeing right now, and how he said he worked out and practiced martial arts. Unless he was simply into fitness and self defense he very well could be the guy that saved the city.

Yet at the same time he didn't strike her as some great hero. That's not to say he couldn't be a hero, but from what she's seen of him he seems like a normal guy. Maybe it was Rainbow Dash's fault, but she pictured whoever that guy was as someone who would brag and show off. Not all heroes are, or should be like that, but since she didn't know him she had no way of knowing what he was like. But that did raise the question if he really was seeking attention why hasn't he made his identity known. If that really was the case then surely he would have been on the news.

Applejack furrowed her brow, not sure what to believe. Maybe Goten was the hero and didn't want anyone to know, or maybe he was a normal guy who came to Canterlot at the convenient time. As to which one she had no idea. _'If he really did save the city then why not tell us? Does he not trust us ta keep a secret?'_ It was pretty silly to think he didn't trust them, although considering they just met she wouldn't really blame him if that was actually the case.

"Hey Applejack!"

Hearing both his voice and her name brought her back to reality. "Oh hey Goten, what's up?"

"I finished bucking all of those trees in that field and I was wondering if I should move onto the next one?" He asked, receiving a shocked look from the girl.

It took the cowgirl a few moments to answer, as she was taken by complete surprise that he already finished bucking a field. Not even Big Mac on his best day could do that, and that was saying something. Now she was even more confused about him possibly being a hero. Yet that could wait for later, because right now they still had chores to do. "Uh, yeah, that'd be great." She told him.

"Okay." He flashed her a small smile before heading off to another section.

She watched him leave, still in shock. As much as she wanted to ask him about it she decided against it... at least for now anyway. For all she knew it could be a touchy subject, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset him. Besides, it was his business and he would share it if he felt comfortable. Although if it gets to be a while and he hadn't talked about it she would probably ask. Until then she would simply wait until he was ready.

* * *

Finishing the chores hadn't taken that long, mostly due to Goten's incredible strength and speed. What would normally take a long time, a few days at max, took a little over an hour. Needless to say the cowgirl was thankful for his help, as her and her family would never have finished so fast. And once they had done that they got into Applejack's truck, not without saying goodbye to the family, and drove off.

Now they were on the road, heading toward Sugarcube Corner, the local bakery. The reason they were going there was a secret, except for Applejack. She knew full well why they were going there, but she made a promise not to tell her friend. It wasn't like they were keeping something bad from him, quite the opposite in fact. But in order to get the 'full experience' he needed to be kept in the dark.

"So why are we going to Sugarcube Corner again?" The half-Saiyan didn't think it was to pick up any pastries or desserts, otherwise she would have told him so.

"Ah already told ya it's a secret." The blonde smiled.

A small pout came to his face. "Aw come on, just tell me!" He whined slightly.

She chuckled lightly. "Sorry sugarcube, but yer just gonna have ta wait and see."

Realizing that this was pointless, he decided to just sit and wait. Obviously if he _really_ wanted to he could easily force her to tell him, but there was no need. Not only was she his friend, who let him stay with her family, but also whatever she was hiding wasn't at all important enough to warrant any force. Besides, he kind of liked surprises.

After about five minutes the truck pulled into the parking lot of Sugarcube Corner, which was surprisingly empty. Once she found a spot Applejack put the vehicle in park, turned it off, and pulled the keys out of the ignition. "Well here we are." She said with a sly smile as she stepped out of the truck and shut the door behind her.

Goten mirrored her actions, and once he was out of the truck he followed her toward the entrance. While everything looked empty he could sense his friends were all inside, which was a bit strange. Then again, if they had made plans for later then it only made sense that they would be all gathered together. He thought about asking his friend, but that wouldn't have gone over well.

The cowgirl walked through the door, leaving it open for her friend.

"Why are all the lights off?"

"SURPRISE!"

Suddenly the lights went on, revealing the six girls who he had made friends with at the slumber party last night, except they weren't in pajamas. There were also streamers and other kind of decorations put up. And on one of the various tables in the bakery were all kinds of snacks and drinks.

Of course for Goten, who already sensed them, he wasn't really that surprised. Well, at the very least he only knew they were here and not what they were doing. "Is this a party?"

Pinkie Pie came skipping up to him. "Yep!" She then cleared her throat. "Goten, welcome to your 'welcome to Canterlot' party!" She exclaimed as she blew into a noisemaker.

In response to that he merely chuckled sheepishly.

Rarity walked over with two glasses of punch in her hand, one for her and one for him. "Pinkie throws a party for every new person in the city." The fashionista explained as she handed him a glass.

The half-Saiyan grabbed it and took a sip, really enjoying the flavor. "Wow, you did this for me? Thanks a lot!" He told his new friends while showing them his bright smile.

"What are friends for?" Fluttershy asked before taking a bite of her cookie.

Rainbow Dash went over and put her arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, you're officially one of us now!"

Everyone in the room nodded at that statement.

Goten glanced around the room, noting that they were all smiling. His smile was still present, in fact now it was a little bigger. For what was probably the first time in his life he had friends, real friends(aside from Trunks of course). Obviously he got along with the other Z Fighters, but it's not like they hung out all the time. In fact the only times they were together was to save the world. But now, here in Equestria, he had actual friends. The Saiyan took a liking to all of them, especially considering how much fun he had at the slumber party, and now it felt official. They even threw a party just for him. It made him feel really good, to know that they all cared. "This is just... I don't really know what to say except, thank you."

He may have been far away from home, seemingly trapped on a different world, but for the moment he felt at peace.

* * *

That looks like a good place to stop. So it looks like the city and the girls still have no clue who saved them, and meanwhile Goten is just trying to fit in. Goten met the Apple Family and showed off his quick eating, and then he proceeded to do some apple bucking(even if they're humans I will still call it that) and shocked Applejack by how quickly he got it done. Now he's at his own welcome party, which will carry over into the next chapter. What will happen next, and when will the girls learn who Goten really is? Stay tuned for the next chapter, be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	4. A Fun Day?

Chapter Four: A Fun Day?

"Wow this cake is great, did you bake this yourself?" Goten asked as he took another bite of the vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. He had had sweets before, and his mom was an excellent baker... but this was on a different level. He wasn't sure if Pinkie did anything different, but whatever it was made a big difference.

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, showing him her bright smile. "I baked a lot of the desserts in here, the rest were done by the Cakes who own the bakery!"

"So where are they?" The half-Saiyan did sense a few other people around, four to be exact, but it was clear they weren't in the bakery at the moment.

"Oh they're in their house, which is part of Sugarcube Corner. They're taking care of their babies, and they closed up for a few hours so we can have your party."

Goten smiled at that. "Wow that was nice of them." Now two people he didn't even know were being nice to him. It was clear that the people of this world were a lot nicer than back on Earth. That's not to say that people on Earth weren't nice, but there were some who didn't quite qualify for that category.

Rainbow walked over to him. "Say Goten, after this party we were thinking of going to the mall. How does that sound?" She asked.

"That sounds great." He smiled, before frowning. "But I don't exactly have any cash on me. Well... I do, but apparently you don't use Zeni here."

"Zeni?" Sunset questioned.

Applejack scratched her head in confusion. "Boy, ya must have lived really far away. Ah certainly have never heard of it."

The half-Saiyan let out a nervous laugh. "Yeah. So I would like to go, but I wouldn't really be able to buy anything." He clarified.

"Well, I suppose if there was anything you _really_ wanted we could figure something out." The purple haired teen told him.

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a burden."

Twilight smiled. "You're our friend, we wouldn't mind."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

His smile returned, and it grew a little bigger. "Thanks girls, I really appreciate it."

"Group hug!" Pinkie shouted as she ran over and hugged him.

Soon enough everyone else joined in, and they were all bunched together.

Goten found his face going red. Of course he was no stranger to hugs, especially from girls, but this was the first time that seven girls hugged him at once. It definitely made his skin tingle a bit, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying it. He felt so safe and secure in all their arms, like they truly had his back no matter what. Soon enough his blush vanished, and he fully melted into the hug. It lasted for several more moments before it was suddenly broken off.

"Let's forget all this mushy stuff, we got a party going on!" The cyan girl exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Pinkie cheered as she grabbed her party cannon and fired it, sending confetti everywhere.

Fluttershy went over and grabbed her plate with some cake still on it. As she was about to take a bite she realized something. "Um, weren't there supposed to be games?"

Realizing that she forgot the games, Pinkie's jaw nearly fell to the floor. Her eyes were like pinpricks. "I FORGOT THE GAMES!" The energetic girl screamed to the heavens, and then she promptly fell to the floor. Soon after she began crying.

Not really seeing the problem, and not wanting to see her suffer, Goten walked over to her. "Hey it's okay. We don't need games to have fun." The Saiyan told her with a smile.

Her sobbing stopped, and she turned her head toward him. Upon seeing his reassuring smile she stood up, with his help, and wiped the tears from her face. "Okay, I think I'm good."

And so the party continued on, despite the lack of games to play. It was still a lot of fun though, and at the very least there was a plentiful amount of food. Besides, as long as they were all together they didn't need any games to have fun. Instead they took the opportunity to just have a conversation. Seeing as how they still didn't know each other all that well yet, it was as good a time as any to talk.

"So you and Trunks seriously disguised yourself as Mighty Mask to compete in the adult division?" The red and yellow haired girl asked.

"Yep." He obviously left out the part of him and Trunks being able to fly and shoot energy beams, but he made sure to explain all the other stuff.

"Wow!" Was everyone's response.

Twilight let out a tiny giggle. "That must have been tough coordinating your movement."

Goten nodded while also chuckling. "Yeah it was tough, especially when we switched who was on top, but that was actually a lot of fun."

"So did anyone find out?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh yeah. See our costume was torn, but that didn't stop us from competing. Unfortunately we were disqualified, and our moms were furious! So we just booked it out of there was fast as we could."

After the story was finished everyone broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Boy that sounds like a crazy adventure." Applejack noted in between laughs.

He nodded in agreement. "It sure was, but seeing as how we didn't get into _too_ much trouble I'd say it was worth it." He smiled.

Rainbow Dash looked over at him with a hopeful grin. "Got any more stories?"

"Oh yeah, I have tons of them. Trunks and I got into quite a lot of situations together. Like this one time we-"

Before he could tell his story Rarity cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I hate to interrupt but I do believe it's time to go to the mall. I've been dying to do some shopping all day!" She exclaimed. While she was enjoying hearing about his many tales she had been looking forward to the mall portion of the day. And besides, there's no reason they couldn't go and listen to his stories at the same time.

Despite having been interrupted Goten was still smiling. "That's fine, I can tell more stories on the way."

"Sweet!" Rainbow cheered.

"I just need to tell the Cakes that we're leaving first!" In the blink of an eye Pinkie Pie ran upstairs to go tell the Cakes.

A little surprised with her speed, the half-Saiyan simply stared at the space where she had been slightly dumbfounded. Of course, he could move just as quickly, in fact much faster, but considering what little power the girl possessed being able to move that fast was impressive. Apparently, he was the only one surprised by it, as evidenced by the small laughter coming from his left.

Applejack placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Goten, we all had trouble adjusting to Pinkie Pie at first, but over time ya get used ta her randomness."

Not a moment later the energetic girl rejoined her friends, having done so just as quickly. "We're all good to go!" She beamed while giving her friends a thumbs up.

Unable to contain her excitement, the fashionista walked over and kicked the door in. She then took a step out before pointing dramatically toward the sky. "To the mall!" A brief moment of silence ensued, and the teen turned back to see her friends looking at her blankly. "What?"

Everyone, minus Goten, shook their heads in amusement as they walked toward the door.

* * *

After a somewhat long drive the group of eight arrived at the parking lot of the Canterlot Mall, which was one of the biggest malls in all of Equestria. It had the largest number of stores, as well as the most parking! As expected the building itself was very large, dwarfing over the nearby buildings. It was truly a sight for sore eyes, and had become something of a teenage paradise.

Goten found himself impressed by the mall. It was similar in size to the ones on Earth, albeit a bit bigger. Not to mention that he had no ideas what kind of stores they had, which made it all the more fun. The half-Saiyan assumed they had clothing stores, electronic stores, a bookstore maybe, video games, most likely a food court, which he was excited to see. All in all he was eager to see what the mall had in store for him.

"You're going to love this mall Goten, it's awesome!" Rainbow said as she drove into the parking tunnel in search of a good spot.

"It sure looked pretty big." He noted.

Fluttershy, who was in the back seat, nodded at his statement. "It is big, and usually crowded. It can be a little scary." It wasn't that she was totally afraid of the mall, but it was always a little intimidating. She could handle being around her group of friends, even a small party... but a huge building filled with hundreds of people... well, it wasn't exactly her comfort zone.

Seeing her friend was worried, which wasn't the first time it happened, the cyan girl glanced at her in the mirror. "Don't worry Fluttershy, we won't leave you behind. You know we'll always be by your side so you won't get lost."

 _'And since I can sense her she wouldn't even be lost if we got separated.'_ The Saiyan mused to himself.

A couple more minutes passed before Rainbow Dash found a suitable space, and so she carefully drove into that space. After doing so she turned the car off and unbuckled her seat belt, and then opened the door and stepped outside. She watched as her two passengers did the same, and soon enough they were all outside.

Not a moment later the others arrived as well, and luckily there some adjacent parking spaces available. Once they were parked the girls exited their respective cars, and now they were all gathered together.

"So are you ready to have a super duper fun time at the mall Goten?!" Pinkie Pie questioned as she and her friends ventured toward the mall itself.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure it'll be fun." He answered.

Beside him, Rarity smiled. "I personally can't think of a better place than the mall... aside from the spa... and the various boutiques around Canterlot... still, the mall is very enjoyable."

Just then his stomach rumbled, which was already loud to begin with, but thanks to being in a parking garage it was even louder.

It was so loud in fact that Fluttershy jumped in surprise and hid behind Sunset. "W-What was that?"

Smiling sheepishly, the half-Saiyan rubbed the back of his head. "That was me, I guess I'm still hungry." He let out a small chuckle.

Realizing that it wasn't some kind of scary monster, the shy girl moved away from the safety of her red and yellow haired friend.

"Well don't you worry Goten, we'll be sure ta hit the food court." Applejack told him.

Moving on from that little 'incident' the group went up a set of stairs, leading them to a bridge. They all crossed the bridge which led them to a hallway, and said hallway brought them into the mall itself.

Once inside the mall Goten looked around in awe. From where he and his new friends entered he could see several different stores, and many more beyond that. Not to mention all of the people wandering around, either just walking and talking or entering said stores. Even though it was pretty early in the afternoon the mall was still pretty packed. It wasn't to the point where there was no room to get around, but there was still a lot of people inside. The more he thought about it though the more it made sense. It was Saturday after all, and what better time to shop than the weekend?

"Oooh this going to be so much fun!" Rarity practically squealed with delight.

"So where are we going first?" The half-Saiyan asked, figuring his friends already had a plan in mind.

"Usually we split up, if only because we all have different places we want to go." Sunset explained.

He nodded at that information.

Tired of waiting around, the fashionista began heading to the left. "If you girls need me, I'll be perusing the clothing stores." In just a few seconds she was already gone, having seemingly gotten lost in the sea of people.

Sunset Shimmer shook her head lightly. "I'll go make sure she doesn't get lost." Not only that, but there was a shirt she had her eye on the last time she was here.

And so the group split up, promising to meet up at the food court later. Twilight and Fluttershy chose to go to the bookstore as both girls were looking to pick some up, that and the shy girl wasn't about to go out on her own. Pinkie Pie was also going to a clothing store, albeit a much less fancy one than her fashion forward friend, and she was being accompanied by Applejack. That left Rainbow and Goten, who were heading toward a more fitness orientated store.

It was a little bit of a walk to get to the store, but thanks to all of the directories they knew the fastest route to take. A couple minutes later and the pair arrived at the store, which was marked by a giant sign with a dumbbell on it. Standing at the counter was a very muscular snow-white skinned man with short blonde hair.

 _'He must really work out.'_ The half-Saiyan mused as he followed his rainbow haired friend. "So what are you looking for?"

"I need a new pair of running shoes." She explained as she navigated through the isles.

As they walked Goten glanced around at everything the store had to offer. There were multiple sets of weights, athletic clothing, various vitamins and sports drinks. Seeing all of this made the Saiyan chuckle lightly. Sure, there were lots of people out there who found this stuff helpful, but to him it was all unnecessary. He trained with nothing but the clothes on his back, and he had become one of the strongest fighters in the world! Although he may have had an unfair advantage due to the fact that he was born with a power level higher than pretty much every adult.

Of course, he also underwent different types of training than most. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but he had a feeling that most people who work out know nothing about energy, or be able to withstand high gravity. Speaking of training, a thought occurred to him. _'Maybe I should offer to train Rainbow Dash, I'm sure she would get stronger with a teacher like me.'_ The only problem with that was he had never taught anyone how to fight or use energy before. If it were Gohan than he would have no problem teaching anyone, but he certainly wasn't his brother.

"Yo Goten!"

Hearing his friend's voice brought him back to reality. "Huh?"

"Are you okay, you haven't been responding to me?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just seeing all of this reminded me of my own training." He answered.

The rainbow haired teen nodded in understanding before reaching her destination. It was a wall in the back corner of the store, filled with different kinds of shoes. She of course went to the lady's section. A small frown spread across her face as she surveyed all the different brands. "Hm, I got his brand last time, but the shoes I got offered like no support."

"Support is important, especially in battle." He stated, only to realize he said battle. He only hoped that she didn't think much of it.

Once again Rainbow nodded, figuring he was talking about sparing with fellow martial arts students... which is something she's done, ya know, cause she studied martial arts! Her eyes then wandered over to a pair near the top. They were black sneakers, with a pink outline, the brand symbol was the same pink. "These seem cool." Of course, the most important part was comfort level. They could be the coolest shoes in the world, but if it hurts to wear them then she will never ever put them on again.

With her possible new pair of sneakers chosen she sat down on a nearby bench, and after doing so removed one of her boots. She then slipped the shoe onto her foot. Once it was on the rainbow haired girl put her foot on the ground, preforming a test of sorts. "Not bad, they're pretty comfortable." She then stood up and started walking around, which was the proper way to test the shoe. "Okay I take it back, these are beyond comfortable!" To her it felt as if she were walking on a cloud, and there probably wasn't any of that crazy memory foam or gel inside either.

"Maybe you should buy them." Goten suggested.

"You know what, I think I will!" As she removed the shoe and put it back in the box she glanced at the price tag. They were 60 dollars, which wasn't all that bad for shoes. Besides, she gave herself a 100 dollar shoe budget, so it was a win win. After putting her boot back on, and picking up the now closed shoe box, she headed over to the counter with her friend in tow.

The man behind the counter smiled. "How did I know you were gonna drop by today?" He joked as he took the shoe box from her.

Rainbow Dash smirked. "Maybe if you didn't sell me uncomfortable shoes I wouldn't have to come back here."

He scanned the shoe box and placed it into a bag. "Hey I never force you to buy them, and you always say 'this is the one, I can feel it!'"

A small laugh escaped the cyan girl's lips as she dug out her wallet. "Okay, you got me there Bulk." She then handed him three twenties.

Bulk took the money and placed it into the register, and after that he gave her the shoes. "Well I hope you enjoy them."

"Nah, you probably want them to suck so you can see my face again." Rainbow flashed him one last smirk before leaving.

Goten followed her out, and once they were out he turned to face her. "So who was that?"

"Oh that's just Bulk Biceps. He works at this store, and since I seem to need new sports apparel every week I come here." She explained.

"I see. So do you like him?" He asked seemingly out of nowhere.

In response to that Rainbow's face flushed. "W-What do you mean, I don't have a c-crush on him."

He blinked twice. "Oh well by the way you were talking it sounded like you were flirting."

Her face went from just red cheeks to being almost completely red. "I was not flirting!" The cyan girl denied.

Seeing how nervous his friend was getting made him laugh slightly, but he figured he wouldn't tease her anymore. "Alright well, what now?" Since his friend had got what she wanted, and because he didn't really need to buy anything, he wasn't sure if she had anything else she needed to get.

Rainbow paused for a moment to think. "Hm. well I only needed a new pair of shoes. I guess we can check in on Pinkie Pie and Applejack." Going to the bookstore wasn't her idea of fun, and she wasn't a huge fan of incredibly fancy places. Besides, the last time she went to a place like that with Rarity she had been stuck there for several hours, with her fashion forward friend suggesting she try on several "simply gorgeous dresses".

"Sure." He smiled, not having any other ideas.

And so the duo wandered through the somewhat crowded mall, making sure not to lose sight of one another. People always joked about getting lost in a mall, even if it never really happened, aside from little kids though, but that was still pretty rare. As long as they stayed near one another they would be fine. So neither was worried of getting lost, or loosing track of the other.

After rounding a corner the pair reached a set of escalators, which they took in order to get down to the bottom floor. Once that short ride was done they walked forward before taking a left, going by various stores as they went. Luckily the store that their friends had gone to was in somewhat close proximity to the store they were just in, so the walk wasn't that bad.

"There they are!" Rainbow exclaimed as she caught sight of her friends through the store window.

Goten noticed them as well and followed his rainbow haired friend into the store.

Pinkie Pie had a hand to her chin, and her expression was dead serious. There were just so many options, and it was always hard to pick. While not as fashion conscious as Rarity, the pink skinned teen knew what she liked, which made it difficult to decide what to buy when there were multiple shirts she liked. With this in mind, the girl thought about the decision long and hard.

Applejack, who had wandered off to browse through the vast selection, came back to her friend. "Made up yer mind yet?"

"Nope!" She smiled. "But it won't take me long to decide."

Chuckling lightly, the farmgirl noticed Rainbow and her new friend walking into the store. "Howdy Rainbow, Goten." She greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Sup." The cyan girl then noticed the state of her energetic friend. "She can't decide what to buy?"

"Eeyup." Applejack answered.

"Hey it's not my fault they have so many cool shirts!"

Both girls chuckled at that.

Meanwhile the half-Saiyan was looking around the store, noticing right away that it was a woman's clothing store. It wasn't that he was self conscious, but it still felt a little weird being the only guy there. To make matters worse most of the ladies in the store had caught sight of him, and he was receiving a few curious glances... except for one, who was waving sheepishly at him. "So uh, how long is this going to take?"

"Well once Pinkie makes up her mind we can leave." The blonde told him.

As if on cue the pink haired girl took a shirt off the rack. "This is definitely the one!" It was a light blue shirt, with several zigzagging white stripes. A simple shirt, but she liked the pattern. And with her shirt in hand she practically ran over to the counter.

Once she was gone Applejack turned to face her other friends. "So did y'all find anythin' good?"

A smirk came to Rainbow's face. "I got these sweet pair of shoes. Yep, can't wait to try 'em on!"

The blonde shook her head lightly, having heard those words before. "What about you Goten?"

"Nah, but I didn't really need anything." He explained.

Applejack nodded in understanding.

Just then the pink girl came running up to her friends. "Oki doki loki, we can go."

* * *

The seven girls, and the Saiyan, were now sitting at a table. After each of them browsed through their respective stores, and after making a purchase or two, they gathered at the food court. While not the best food around it was still pretty good, not to mention quick and easy to obtain. Since Goten had no money Applejack had been kind enough to buy it for him, not just as a friend but also because of the bang up job he did with the chores earlier. He of course, was very grateful, and also restrained himself from getting too much.

Taking another bite of his cheeseburger, the half-Saiyan couldn't help but smile. "Thanks again Applejack, this is really good." He was lucky too as it was a pretty big burger, almost to the point where he couldn't even get his mouth open enough to take a proper bite.

"Don't mention is sugarcube, it was the least I could do." She smiled.

He nodded at her before sipping at his drink. "Well, I promise to find a way to pay you back."

Twilight, who was looking over one of her recently acquired books, glanced up at him. "Don't you have any money on you?"

His smile turned into a small frown. "We talked about that earlier remember?" Thinking more about it, it shouldn't have surprised him. This was a different planet after all, and the chance that they would accept Zeni was pretty slim.

"Oh yeah, right." The purple girl noted with a soft chuckle.

"It looks like you'll have to get a job." Sunset Shimmer noted.

"I guess so." Although Goten never worked a day in his life he knew that it was inevitable, especially in this new world. Plus with his power he could easily handle most kinds of work.

Pinkie Pie then raised her arm in the air, as if she were in class. "Ooh ooh ooh me me me!"

Rainbow let out a soft sigh. "Yes Pinkie?"

A bright smile came to her face at having been picked on. "I was just thinking that Goten could be our new gym teacher at school considering we don't have one right now and Goten said he worked out and took martial arts and because then we can spend way more time with him!"

The half-Saiyan was surprised she managed to say all that in one go, and then his brain processed what she had just said.

"That's an idea, ah guess." The cowgirl noted in a slightly confused tone.

"Um, isn't he a little young to be a teacher?" Fluttershy asked.

As his friends all looked toward him he put a hand to his chin. "Well I am 23. Is that too young?" He then noticed all the stunned faces he was receiving. "What?"

"Dude you're 23?!" The cyan girl exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Of course not dear, but I think we all assumed you were around 18 or so like us." Rarity explained.

Sunset let out a soft chuckle. "You do sort of look like you're 18, no offense."

He didn't take offense to her comment, in fact he also chuckled. "Yeah I guess I do look a little young, but that's better than looking old." He joked.

 _'I'll say.'_ Rarity thought to herself, all the while hoping nobody would notice the slight blush on her face.

Twilight set her book down and furrowed her brow. "Hm, well you did say you trained, and Principal Celestia hasn't found a replacement yet. Do you think you could teach?"

"I've never really taught anyone before, but it can't be too hard right?" Goten questioned with a sheepish grin, noticing the uneasy looks on his friends' faces.

After a few moments Pinkie Pie spoke up. "Don't worry Goten I know you can do it, and we'll totally put in a good word for you!" She smiled.

"You'd really do that for me?"

"Of course silly, we're your friends!"

Everyone at the table had warm smiles on their faces, completely agreeing with their energetic friend. While they weren't sure if they would be able to help Goten become their teacher, or if anything they say would be taken into consideration, they knew they had to try. Besides, there was no way they wouldn't do anything in their power to help someone in need.

In response he smiled warmly. "Thanks girls, you're the be-" His thank you was cut off by a big explosion, followed by the sounds of screaming people.

"W-What was t-that?!" The shy girl asked as she started shaking.

They all stood up and searched around, trying to the find the cause of the explosion. Their eyes then drifted upward, and they all saw something that made them gasp.

Floating in the air near the ceiling, under newly made skylights, were two mysterious purple skinned creatures. Said creatures were big, bulky, and most of all scary. Huge demon like wings rested upon their backsides, flapping slowly to keep them afloat. On top of their big heads were sinister horns, making them look all the more menacing. To top it off were their evil grins, which showed all of their jagged, razor sharp teeth.

Everyone, minus Goten, started to panic.

One of the creatures saw the group of eight and unleashed a powerful blast from his maw.

Fearing the worst, and also because they were too scared to move, the seven girls huddled together and shut their eyes tight. A few moments later and another explosion was heard... but nothing happened. They figured that that blast would have killed them, and if so then they shouldn't have been able to hear it. Curious as to what happened they slowly opened their eyes, and they noticed Goten with his hands out in front of him.

"G-Goten?" Twilight gasped.

"Girls get out of here now!" He commanded.

Sunset looked at him like he was crazy. "But-"

"GO!" With the warning delivered he did something that completely shocked his new friends... he started flying up towards the monsters.

They all continued staring before realizing that they were still in danger, and with one last glance at their friend they started running... but not before grabbing everything they bought first. No sense leaving that stuff to possibly be destroyed.

In a matter of seconds Goten reached the two monsters, and as he drew near one he reeled a fist back. A mighty punch to the cheek sent the creature flying through the roof, creating yet another hole. He then raised his left arm, blocking an oncoming kick. That successful block was followed up with a kick of his own, hitting the monster in the stomach. An uppercut knocked the monster away, sending him soaring across the mall.

A white aura engulfed the half-Saiyan's body as he went to pursue. A few seconds later he closed the gap, and a kick to the jaw launched the creature skyward. With a burst of speed he quickly ascended upward, now outside of the building. Once outside he noticed the two creatures coming his way, but they both stopped just a few feet away from him. "Alright who are you, and why are you attacking this mall?!"

Sinister laughs escaped both their lips. "We are Doom and Gloom, and our master sent us to cause destruction."

"We were actually sent to find you." Gloom explained.

The Saiyan's frown turned into a slight smirk. "Well you got me, but if you were planning on beating me you better forget it."

In response to that they both laughed. "You may be strong, but we have yet to unveil our full power!" Doom bellowed as a purple aura engulfed his body.

Much like his brother Gloom's body was also consumed by a purple aura.

Their auras then flared upwards, accompanied by loud shouting. Harsh winds blew out in all directions, making the ground below them shake as if an earthquake was happening. Their power was rising at an incredibly fast rate, and their already big muscles seemed to be increasing in size. And when all was said and done they were even bigger than before.

 _'They're definitely a lot stronger now, but I should still be able to-'_ His thoughts were cut off by Doom kneeing him in the ribs, making him hunch over in pain. Before he could try and counter a fist slammed into the side of his face, knocking him away. His unexpected flight sent him over the mall, and just as he was about to stop himself a well placed kick from Gloom made him crash into the teenage paradise.

Both monsters snickered as they each held out a palm, which started glowing with purple energy. Two spheres of pure destructive power escaped their open palms, heading on a collision course with their target. A loud boom resonated throughout the area, and judging by the huge cloud of smoke and dust they figured they had made a direct hit. The sounds of screaming and panicking reached their big ears, making them laugh heartily.

"Master warned us not to underestimate him, but I think he was worried for nothing." Doom noted.

Gloom nodded in agreement. "That guy's a weakling."

"A weakling huh?"

They both turned and noticed their target floating behind them, and other than some damage to his clothes he was fine.

"So if I'm a weakling how did I survive that attack?" The half-Saiyan questioned with a grin.

"Come on Gloom, let's show this punk real power!"

"Right!"

In an instant both monsters dashed forward, heading right for their opponent. In just a few moments the gap between them had been closed, and once in range they began their dual assault. Punches and kicks were thrown wildly, and while they had power they didn't really have much technique. That was made obvious when their attacks were either blocked or dodged entirely. Perhaps they were too slow, or maybe their lack of technique was making it difficult to land a blow, either way it made them angry.

Meanwhile Goten was on the defensive, blocking the oncoming attacks with ease. While his opponents' initial display was impressive, and while they did catch him off guard, he was too powerful for them. And their increase in size didn't change anything either. They were at their maximum where as he wasn't using much of his power, and unless they were still holding back it was clear to him who would win. Still, it did kind of worry him. Not the creatures themselves, but the fact that more of them showed up. Whoever this master was clearly had it out for him, and apparently had lots of fighters at their disposal.

 _'I guess I can worry about that a little later, right now I should finish these guys off before they cause more damage.'_ With his plan set the half-Saiyan prepared to utilize it. In a flash he vanished, completely fazing out his enemies' sight.

"What the? Where'd he go?!" Doom demanded as he and his brother searched the area, not having much luck in spotting him.

Gloom grit his teeth as he continued scanning the battle zone, but it quickly became apparent that their foe was gone. His fists soon clenched tight and he sneered. "That coward! When we find him we'l-ah!" His sentence was cut short by a fist being jammed into his gut, sending a huge surge of pain throughout his entire body. A few seconds later he coughed up quite a bit of blood.

Goten removed his fist before extending his right hand, placing his palm right in front of his foe. In an instant a huge wave of ki was unleashed, swallowing the purple skinned monster whole. The screams of his enemy pierced his ears, but they would only last a few moments. After those few moments there was silence, and shortly after that the Saiyan ceased channeling his ki. With one down he turned toward the other, giving him a slight glare.

It took several moments for Doom to recover from his shock, not just of losing his brother but also how quickly he was defeated. A single punch and an energy blast was all it took. "Y-You killed my brother..." He quickly realized that he would be next... that is, if he didn't have anything to say about it, which he did. His fists clenched tightly and his aura flared upwards. "I'll make you pay you little punk!"

Unfazed by that threat, the half-Saiyan merely stayed where he was, even as his enemy charged at him. As his foe was approaching Goten brought his hands to his side, forming a rapidly increasing in size orb of light blue energy. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-" At this point the sphere was nearly triple in size, and smaller blue beams of light were shooting out of it. "HA!" Without warning he thrust his arms forward, sending out a big beam of pure destructive power.

Doom gasped upon seeing what was heading his way, but unfortunately for him he had no time to get out of the way. A loud painful scream escaped his mouth as his body was getting vaporized by the beam, which was even more painful than it sounded. Slowly but surely his body was getting destroyed, and after several moments nothing was left. He was dead, having met a similar fate to that of his brother.

The Kamehameha Wave continued its journey across the horizon, making the sky appear to be blue as it passed. Once there was no more of it being sent out it kept on traveling before disappearing into the distance, and once it was gone the sky returned to normal.

Goten let out a small sigh of relief, glad that the battle was over. It certainly wasn't tough, and he wasn't exhausted, but he was just thankful that nobody was hurt or dead. "Well, at least the damages don't look too bad from here." He noted with a soft chuckle.

His eyes then widened in shock, remembering what had happened before the battle. One of those monsters tried to attack his friends, and he had saved them. Not just that, but he was pretty sure that they saw him flying! Even if they didn't he wouldn't be able to explain how he saved them from the blast, or what happened to the two creatures. Another sigh escaped his lips, but it wasn't because of relief. At this point there was no hiding it anymore, and his friends were about to learn exactly who and what he was. _'I just hope they don't hate me for lying to them.'_ His aura erupted from his body as he took off to meet with his friends.

* * *

I'll end it off there. So Goten's party finished and he and the girls had a fun day at the mall... well, before Doom and Gloom showed up. Goten beat them easily but now has a bigger challenge ahead of him... telling his friends the truth about who he is. How will that go, well you'll just have to wait to find out. Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	5. Revelations

Chapter Five: Revelations

After having almost died, but somehow being saved by Goten, the girls booked it out the mall as quickly as their legs could take them. They had no idea what was happening, and they sure didn't like it. It quickly became apparent that everyone else at the mall had a similar mindset, as they were all rushing to find the closest exit. And while it was becoming harder to leave as time went on they didn't stop for anything.

To top it all off, the mall felt like it was constantly shaking. Every few moments or so the ground would rumble, and cracks would start forming in the floors, walls and ceiling. It wasn't to the point where the entire building was collapsing, but it was enough to cause some alarm. The last thing anyone needed was for a chunk of the ceiling to fall on them, or for the floor to give out from beneath them.

"Where exactly are we going?!" Rarity asked as she and her friends continued sprinting toward an exit.

"I don't know, anywhere that's not here!" Sunset answered.

Rainbow, Applejack, and Pinkie were doing a good job of keeping pace.

Twilight wasn't quite as fast, but she was still doing a good job of running.

Fluttershy on the other hand wasn't as used to exerting herself so much, and the fact that everything happening around her scared her she was having some trouble. Just trying to keep up with her friends was bad enough, but she also had to watch her surroundings, as well as every other panicking person in the mall. It was very overwhelming, but luckily her need for safety kept everything else at bay. Normally she would freeze up in such a huge crowd, especially if they were running around in a frenzy, but now though she was ignoring her fears and focused on getting to a safe place.

Unfortunately for the shy girl, she ended up tripping over herself, and as such fell flat on her face. It hurt, quite a bit in fact. As she picked herself up she noticed her nose wasn't bleeding, which made her sigh in relief. It was then that she saw a cyan colored hand in front of her, which belonged to her rainbow-haired friend.

"Come on Fluttershy!" Rainbow exclaimed as her downed friend grabbed her hand. She hoisted her up, and once standing she ran with her shy friend in tow.

More explosions went off, causing the building to shake yet again. This of course led to more rubble raining down on everything. Loose chunks of ceiling, or places where cracks started forming, fell from the sky and shattered in contact with the hard ground. Glass from windows broke apart with ease, although that kind of destruction wasn't nearly as bad as everything else that was going on.

Soon enough the scared masses of people reached the various exits, and upon doing so wasted no time in leaving. Some went to their cars and trucks, hoping to get in and get out quickly... as well as save their expensive vehicles of course. Others just went out without hesitation, rationalizing that their lives were way more important than a car. It was certainly a tough choice, but most just wanted to make it out alive.

The seven girls had decided to just simply leave the mall, figuring they could return for their vehicles when, or if, everything would be safe. They made it outside, and never had they been happier to see such a beautiful day. After a little more running they all slowly came to a stop, and started breathing heavily. Any adrenaline they had during the escape was quickly wearing off, and all of that sprinting was catching up to them.

"E-everyone... okay?" Twilight asked.

"You mean aside from almost dying in a collapsing mall?" Rainbow asked, only to receive a glare from the lavender girl.

"We should do that again, that was super fun!"

Everyone looked at Pinkie like she was crazy, and while they weren't too surprised by her suggestion they were all thinking no.

Just then there was a loud explosion, but it wasn't coming from the mall. The sound had come from above, and the sky had become an even darker shade of blue. Not a moment later a big-blue beam of light traveled across the sky, not unlike the one seen yesterday. It soared across the horizon, traveling to an unknown location, most likely space.

They all caught sight of the beam, and much like the first time, they were in awe. Seeing a bright beam of light travel across the sky was crazy, and unlike anything they had seen before... aside from shooting stars of course, except those weren't as big or as bright... and they couldn't really be seen during the daytime.

As the beam slowly faded out of sight, and as the sky returned to normal, the group continued regaining their breath. They weren't sure if they were completely out of danger yet, but at the moment they just wanted to relax and not worry about anything. Unfortunately, it was hard to relax. Everything that had just happened was fresh in their minds, and getting attacked by scary looking creatures wasn't something easily forgotten.

"So... what do ya think those things were?" Applejack questioned.

"Beats me!" Pinkie answered with a gleeful grin.

Sunset cast a glance back up at the sky. "I'm not sure either, but I just hope they leave us alone."

The shy girl nodded in agreement. "Me too, they were really scary." It was bad enough on Friday when a scary monster showed up in the city and caused destruction and... death, but now more of them were showing up. Canterlot used to be a nice, happy, friendly city with no major problems... now though monsters were appearing out of nowhere and attacking!

"At least Goten's protecting us." Rarity noted.

Smiles all came to their faces at the thought... only to vanish a few seconds later. They all remembered almost getting blown up, only to have been saved by Goten, who then _flew_ off to fight them.

"Girls!"

Everyone looked up and saw Goten flying toward them.

The Saiyan sighed in relief knowing they weren't injured in any way. He continued his flight before descending down to them, and eventually landed in front of them. As soon as he did he caught sight of their shocked faces, which he definitely couldn't blame them for. A nervous chuckle escaped his mouth as he began rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, I guess you're all wondering about the stuff I just did right?"

They all nodded.

He let out a sigh before glancing around, noticing that there weren't too many people around. _'I guess this is it.'_ "W-well, the thing is... um, I don't know how to say this but... I'm not exactly from this planet."

"YOU'RE NOT FROM THIS PLANET?!" The pink skinned girl shrieked, hurting the eardrums of everyone in the area.

Being part Saiyan, Goten had better than average hearing, and as such suffered worse from his friend's sudden outburst. "No, I'm actually from a place called Earth."

After recovering from the previous scream, Rainbow returned her focus back to the conversation. "So, does that mean you're some kind of alien?"

"...Yes." He admitted in a low voice.

It took a few moments for what he said to register with the seven girls, and once it did their eyes all widened in shock. "Whoa!"

Of course they had all at one point seen those science fiction movies, the ones involving aliens and outer space. While they knew there were other planets out there they didn't think other life existed out there... yet their new friend was from another planet! It was crazy to think about, especially because it wasn't obvious at all. He looked no different than anyone else in Equestria, which was probably why they didn't think he was anything other than someone from out of town.

When his friends didn't respond he took that as his cue to continue. "Also, I'm not the same as the rest of you, and not just because I'm not from this world." He began, getting their attention again. "You see my father comes from a race of warriors known as the Saiyans, and that means I'm part Saiyan since my mom was from Earth."

Applejack scratched her head in confusion. "Okay..."

"And well my father studied a _lot_ of martial arts, and he trained under some of the finest warriors on Earth... as well as some not from Earth. Anyway, he learned how to fight, as well as how to manipulate the energy inside of his body to-" He paused when he noticed Pinkie raising her hand. "Yes Pinkie?"

"What do you mean energy inside his body, you mean like when you eat a lot of cupcakes and then you start feeling all funny and then start running around all excited and happy and craving even more cupcakes?!"

The girls all exchanged confused glances, all the while noting that their suspicions that Pinkie was consuming too much sugar were correct.

Goten was also a little confused, and conveyed that by scratching the side of his head. "Uh, not exactly." He said, making the pink-haired girl frown. "Basically, every living being has energy, or ki as we call it, inside of them. My father learned how to tap into that energy and control it, which allowed him to fly and shoot energy blasts." He explained.

"You mean like the one from yesterday, and a few minutes ago?" Sunset questioned.

He nodded.

This made them all gasp, as well as come to a realization. "So the one who saved Canterlot was you?!" Rarity gasped.

"...Yes..."

Again, they all gasped. Not only had he just saved them as well as everyone else at the mall, but he had done pretty much the same thing a day prior. It was crazy to think that the seemingly normal boy turned out to be a heroic space alien, and the fact that he didn't even look the part was even crazier. Sure he had some muscle, but that was about it. When thinking of an alien with enormous power Goten probably wouldn't be the first one to come to mind, not that there was anything wrong with that, but still.

A follow up question came to Twilight's mind. "So if you saved all of us why didn't you tell us it was you?" While she wasn't one to brag, and didn't much care for people with huge egos, she kind of figured that if someone saved an entire city they would be all over the news. Maybe it was because of all of those cartoons and movies, but she kind of expected some bragging from someone who defeated a monster.

The half-Saiyan knew that question would come up, but he wasn't sure if he was ready to give the answer. After a few moments he sighed deeply before looking them in the eyes. "Because I didn't want you to think I was a freak, or some kind of monster." He admitted sadly.

Another pause followed, which lasted a few moments before Rainbow broke it. "Dude... you're totally awesome!"

His face had already contorted into a frown, having expected the worst. "Wait what?" At first he wasn't sure if he heard her correctly, but the big grin on her face told him she meant what she said.

"While I must say it is unexpected I'm certainly not going to judge you." The fashionista stated.

"Yeah we're your friends, and we wouldn't care if you looked like some kind of hideous man eating monster!" Pinkie glanced around and saw the puzzled looks of her friends, which she was used to by now. "Okay maybe it's just me!"

"Why would you ever think we wouldn't like you?" Fluttershy questioned.

Goten sighed again. "Back on Earth, I was dating this girl named Valese. She was such a great girl, and I really liked her... but then I met her parents. Once they learned I could fly and shoot energy beams they forbid Valese and I from dating, and she was forced to break up with me." Just thinking about it made him sad, and he didn't know when he would move on.

Hearing that made the girls all frown. Sure, they could all see why someone wouldn't want their daughter dating a powerful half-alien, but that didn't mean he had to be so mean. Had he just taken the time to get to know Goten he would have seen how great the Saiyan was, and maybe even grow to like him. Unfortunately that wasn't the case, and it sounded like their friend was still a little sad because of it.

Knowing just what to do, Pinkie smiled brightly as she instantly ran over and hugged him. She put all of her strength into the embrace, as it was meant to cheer him right up. "Well that meanie just didn't know what an amazing person you are!"

Soon enough the rest of them moved to comfort their troubled friend, and much like Pinkie they went in for a hug. It was a little hard, but they managed to completely surround the Saiyan in a hug. They weren't all making contact with him, but that didn't really matter.

While he may have been sad he quickly started feeling better. Perhaps it was his friend's words, or being hugged by all of them again, but either way it made him smile. Even after learning who he really was they all still cared for him, and that helped him way more than they knew. _'They sure know how to raise my spirits.'_ He mused to himself.

After what felt like hours they broke apart the embrace, and the girls still had smiles on their faces.

"So you really don't care that I'm an alien?" At this point he knew the answer, but he just wanted some confirmation.

"Of course not." Applejack assured before her face contorted into a frown. "Just try not ta lie ta us in the future." She was always honest with people, as she felt it was the right thing to do. And while he did lie to them she wasn't about to stop being his friend because of it. Just as long as he didn't keep lying she would have no problem.

"I won't, I promise!"

It was then that a question came to Sunset's mind. "So how, and why, did you come here?"

The half-Saiyan had nearly forgotten about that, and started feeling silly for not mentioning that part earlier. "Well, I was just minding my own business when a monster started attacking one of the cities on Earth. I beat him and he started talking about his master and their plans, and then told me where to find him. I went to that location but didn't find anything except a strange portal. Then a voice started speaking to me and told me to enter the portal." He explained.

"So you just entered a strange portal without even thinking about it?" Rainbow questioned.

He let out a sheepish chuckle. "It probably wasn't the best idea... but if I hadn't done that I wouldn't have met all of you." He said, making them all smile once again.

"Yeah and we all would've been killed by that horrible monster and the planet would've been doomed!" Pinkie added excitedly, even if what she was talking about was pretty grim.

Another pause ensued as the girls looked at her with varying reactions. They had just escaped certain doom, learned about their new friend's past, and had a heartfelt moment... but of course the moment was ruined now. Sure they knew their friend was right, but that didn't mean they wanted to think about what might have happened if it weren't for their new friend's rash decision. The important thing was they were all fine, and nothing else was important.

Wanting to change the subject, Fluttershy decided to ask a question. She was a little nervous about it, what with her looking down at the ground and rubbing one of her arms, but she just had to ask. "S-so do you miss your family?"

Everyone else wasn't too surprised that question came up. They had been so caught up with the monsters and the fact that Goten's an alien that they didn't even think about his family back on Earth, or how he felt about them currently. They assumed that he missed them, as any person would if they were completely separated, but they wanted him to tell them the answer.

A frown came to his face. "Of course I do, and I'm sure they really miss me too." He noticed his friends frowning after he said that, which he couldn't blame them for. "It's alright though, because even if we're so far away I know they're always with me. Besides, there has to be a way to contact them somehow."

His optimism was enough to make them all smile again. Even though he was probably billions of miles away from his home and family he was still able to smile, and he also had hope of seeing them again... well, he said contact, but they figured he also meant actually seeing them. It was very inspiring, and it truly made them realize how lucky they were to have him as a friend.

A couple of seconds passed before Goten spoke up. "Now that we have that out of the way, what should we do now?" It was relief that his friends still wanted to be friends with him, even though he lied and was actually a powerful alien. And now that his secret was out he felt more comfortable around them. The half-Saiyan already felt at ease around the girls, but it was even more so now that he didn't have anything to hide.

"I'm guessing the mall's going to be closed for a while." Sunset Shimmer noted as she pointed at the building, which at the very moment had a piece of ceiling fall to the ground.

"At least we managed to escape _with_ our purchases." Rarity may have almost died, but the thought of loosing any expensive article of clothing was also scary. Of course she valued her own life, and if it really came down to it she would save herself... but that didn't mean she wouldn't at least try and save her outfits also. How horrible it would have been if anything she had just bought had been left amidst the chaos, getting ruined, or dirty, or torn, or vaporized! Luckily that wasn't the case, and so the fashionista could breath easy.

"Ah'm still just glad we escaped at all." Applejack stated.

Rainbow had been deep in thought, wondering what they could do next. It was still Saturday after all, and there was still so much more fun to be had. Suddenly she got an idea. "I got it! We should go play laser tag at that new Fun Center that opened up a few weeks ago."

That idea made the pink-haired girl smile brightly. "Oh I just love laser tag!" To accentuate her point she turned her left hand into a gun. "It's all pew pew pew pew pew!" She fired pretend lasers at her friends, and at the end she let out a giggle.

The cowgirl let out a chuckle of her own. "It has been a while since ah've played laser tag, but ah'm game... and don't think ah've forgotten about our last game Rainbow!" She and her rainbow-haired friend had a bit of a rivalry when it came to sports and just games in general, and whenever they played they almost always had to turn it into a competition. It would go back and forth between who would win, and that just fueled the loser more.

"Oh you're so on!" The cyan girl smirked.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't play laser tag." Fluttershy stated.

Twilight nodded in agreement. "Yeah the last time you two played you really got into it." That may have been an exaggeration, but she recalled the terror everyone felt when those two engaged one another.

In response to those concerns Rainbow Dash waved her hand dismissively, which was followed with a scoff. "That won't happen this time, trust me." To sell her point she smiled brightly.

"What do you think Goten?" Rarity asked, figuring his input would help them decide.

"Uh what's laser tag?"

They all stared at him like he was crazy, and had they not seen what he did firsthand they might have thought he was. Of course, he was from another planet, and as such wouldn't necessarily have everything that's in Equestria... but something as simple as laser tag should have been known around the universe! One thing was for sure, it was going to be interesting seeing what else his planet did differently than Equestria.

As his friends stared at him the half-Saiyan couldn't help but feel a little awkward... more so than he probably should have. "What?"

"You've never played laser tag before?!" Pinkie exclaimed.

He flinched slightly from the sudden yell. "Unless you count shooting my enemies with energy beams?"

"No... but that sounds pretty awesome!" Rainbow Dash commented.

"Then no, I haven't played laser tag before."

A small smirk came to Sunset's face. "It's pretty fun, I'm sure you'll like it." At first she didn't really see the appeal, but over time she grew to love the game. There was just something so satisfying about shooting your opponents, even if it wasn't actually real. To her it was a good way to vent frustration, and while she didn't have much of that anymore she still enjoyed the game.

"Well ah guess it's settled then." The cowgirl noted with a soft chuckle.

With their plan in mind the group prepared to depart. Just before they started walking police sirens could be heard in the distance, which was soon accompanied by the flashing red and blue lights. Seeing what was coming the group moved a little, not wanting to be in the way. Not just that, but they also had to get back to their cars... which hopefully didn't get destroyed during the attack.

Goten had his gaze set on the police as he followed his friends toward what was left of the mall. It was always a little strange seeing police, at least from his perspective. They were trained to keep a city, or town, safe, mostly from petty criminals. On the other hand he did essentially the same thing, except on a much larger scale. After all he had a lot of power and battle experience on his side. Besides, the Earth's military couldn't even scratch someone like Cell, and if these cops were anything like they were on Earth then there wasn't much they could do against powerful monsters. _  
_

His then started scanning the mall itself. As far as damage went it didn't seem too bad, aside from some cracks and holes in the walls. It certainly could have been worse, and he was thankful it wasn't. He could sense that everyone in the immediate area was fine, and there were no signs of anyone coming close to dying. Now that didn't tell him if anyone perished in the destruction, but a feeling in his gut told him that everything was fine. Plus he wasn't hearing the sounds of horrified screams or crying.

A few moments later and the group of eight reached the parking garage, and it looked pretty intact. There were some cracks along the pavement, and a fallen segment of ceiling, but other than that nothing was wrong. It was a relief to see, for more than one reason. The first reason was that it meant nobody in this area had been in danger, and that they were safe. Also, they were glad their cars were still in tact.

"Aw yeah, my car's intact." Rainbow cheered.

"Mine too!" Pinkie added as she lied down on the hood of her car.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?!"

They all turned their heads to the right and noticed a clearly distraught man, gripping the sides of his head, and staring at his car... or rather, what remained of it. A bunch of rubble, including concrete and steal beams, was piled on top of his car. Speaking of, the top of his vehicle had been crushed, and appeared to be caving in on itself. Funny enough, his car had been the only to have been damaged, as every other car in the area was just fine.

"Wow poor guy." Sunset stated.

"Well at least it could have been worse." Goten noted with a small chuckle.

Obviously loosing a car was pretty bad, but the girls could see his point. Had the man been in the car when it got crushed that would have been _much_ worse. Luckily that wasn't the case, and they were sure the man would survive... maybe.

"Alright everyone let's go play laser tag!"

* * *

"So now everyone knows your secret Goten."

Sitting on his throne, with a big bag of popcorn, the chaotic being watched the events in Equestria unfold. He noticed how easy it was for Goten to bond with those seven girls... if only because he kept his true identity a secret. It was a sickening sight seeing them all together, having a great time, and just flaunting how they're the best of friends. He valued chaos and disharmony, which was the exact opposite of what he was seeing. Well, that just meant he would have to do something about that, which is what he did.

The perfect moment to cause some havoc and ruin a 'fun day' came when Goten and his new friends went to the mall. They all seemed to be having fun, along with everyone else who was there, but little did they know they were about to learn the real meaning of fun. His powers may be slowly recharging, but that didn't mean he couldn't use a little for some fun. And so he created two grotesque warriors to go cause some trouble, and oh how they did that. It brought him much delight to see his minions attacking the mall and making all of the people panic and scream for help.

While he made sure his creations were strong he knew they would be no match for Goten, which didn't bother him at all. Sure he would have loved to see the warrior fall, but him living was just as good. The reason was that his friends all saw him flying and fighting to protect him, which meant his secret was out. How he couldn't wait to see the look on Goten's face when the girls abandon him... or not.

Unfortunately, while the girls saw him fly, they didn't care. The chaotic being couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the looks of it the eight of them were still friends. It just didn't make sense though. Goten was a powerful warrior from another world who lied to them, yet he was still their friend. Seeing them all hug was just sickening, and served to anger him just a little. "You're a lying alien, but those girls didn't seem to care."

His brow then furrowed as he thought about the next move. He was sure those girls would have left Goten, and then the warrior would have been crushed, but that didn't happen. He put a paw to his chin as he contemplated. _'Hm, how to proceed from here?'_ He continued to ponder this before an idea came to his head, which was followed up with a mischievous grin. "I'll have to use a little more magic for this, but it'll be worth it."

* * *

I'll end it off there. I was originally going to have the laser tag take place this chapter, but I'll save it for next time. Also I'd like to think they Goten wouldn't have played laser tag, except for the scenario he described of course. As you can see the girls accepted Goten and still want to be his friend. The chaotic being(who's identity I might have given away already) has been watching the events and now has another plan, but what will it be? Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	6. Rules of the Game

Chapter Six: Rules of the Game

Goten didn't know what to expect when he and his friends arrived at the new Fun Center. He figured that it would be no different than any other building, and in a sense it was. The flashing sign was something he hadn't really seen before, but that wasn't really what shocked him. The inside wasn't really special either, at least the main part wasn't. There was a rather nice man behind the counter who greeted him and his friends, and after taking the money gave the eight of them the gear.

Apparently everyone had to wear special vests when playing laser tag, as well as use fake laser guns. When someone hits someone else with a laser their vests light up, as well as make a sound, to let that person know that they are out. The game continues until only one person is left standing. It seemed simple enough, but it could actually be a little more complex. One such variable was the space in which the game is played, which is pretty dark. Not only does it help people see the lasers, but also makes it harder to see others.

Once he and the girls were ready they entered the playing room. The half-Saiyan found himself in a dark room, and on his own. There weren't any teams, and it was everyone for themselves. He was no stranger to this, but unlike those times the fate of the planet wasn't in the balance. Now it was just a friendly game... where he had every kind of advantage. His vision was already a little better than everyone elses', but what would really help was his senses. He could detect everyone in the building, and he knew where they were at all times. It may have been unfair, but there weren't any rules against using his techniques.

And so he stood behind some kind of wall, with both hands gripping his fake laser gun. Since he was in cover, and because there wasn't anybody else in the immediate area, he took a moment to get a feel for the arena. It wasn't so much getting a lay of the land, more so figuring out where everyone else was. Not surprisingly, his friends were all spread out. That didn't really concern him though, and in fact served to make things a little more interesting.

His eyes then drifted over to his right, where he sensed Applejack approaching. From where he was she was coming around the corner, most likely trying to get the drop on him. A small grin came to his face as an idea came to his head. Putting this plan into action, he quickly moved out from behind cover.

Applejack had simply been wandering around, trying to find where her friends were hiding. She tried to be as stealthy as possible, while also trying to cover a lot of ground. When she saw nobody was around her she decided to check behind the wall that was in front of her. As she headed toward it though Goten sprang out suddenly, catching her off guard. Before she could even process it her chest-plate lit up, signaling her defeat.

"Hey I did it!" He cheered.

"Boy ya sure are quick, ah didn't even see ya pop out."

He grinned sheepishly in response before rolling to the side, confusing his friend. The half-Saiyan then sprang up before shooting behind him, taking out Sunset Shimmer.

"Damn I thought I had you!" Sunset had spotted him from a far, but he had moved before she could line up her shot. So she moved closer in the hopes of getting the drop on him, but he somehow knew she was coming and dodged her sneak attack.

"This is actually pretty fun." To Goten this was similar to a real battle, except with less physical combat and without universe-destroying threats.

Feeling excited for more, he decided to stop hiding and just go out there. And so he did. Without worrying about being out in the open the half-Saiyan quickly moved around the arena, right toward where his friends were. Obviously he couldn't get to all of them at once, since they were split up, so he just went to the closest one.

Twilight was never one for much physical activity, as she personally preferred to hit the books, but that didn't mean she couldn't find enjoyment in something physical. Laser tag was a great example, as it wasn't all about fitness. Sure, being more athletic would definitely help, but having a good mental mind was just as important. Quite a bit of strategy went into the game, and luckily she was pretty good at thinking up strategies.

Her goal was to lay low and take things slow. She could easily run out there and hope for the best, but that kind of thing never usually worked. So she opted to remain behind cover and simply wait for the right moment to strike. Her heart beat picked up as she stood behind the wall. It was just a game, but that didn't mean she couldn't get a little nervous while playing it.

Curious to see if anybody was around, the studious girl slowly peered out behind her cover. There was nobody there, which made her sigh in relief. As she went back behind cover she noticed Goten standing a few feet away from her. An audible scream escaped her mouth as she jumped up in the air. She hadn't expected him to be right there, and wasn't sure how he had completely snuck up on her. Her shock then turned to slight disappointment as the target on her chest-plate was shot.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Twilight." He realized after the fact that sneaking up on her probably wasn't the best idea... and it wasn't that necessary either.

"Oh d-don't worry about it, G-goten." She replied in between heaves.

The half-Saiyan gave her a sheepish grin before his senses informed him of his next target. He quickly moved around the corner and navigated his way through the area. His senses told him Fluttershy was over near a corner, most likely trying to stay out of sight. From what short amount of time he's spent with her he knew how shy she was, so something like laser tag probably wasn't her thing. That's not to say that she couldn't enjoy it, but he figured being in a dark room and not knowing when someone could jump out made her a little scared.

Sure enough, Fluttershy was sitting behind a small wall. She wasn't necessarily hiding, but at the same time she wasn't rushing out into the fray. It's not that she was scared... well, maybe just a little. In the game of laser tag she was all alone, in a dark room, with nobody to rely on but herself. The shy girl knew it was just a game, but that didn't mean she could just relax. So naturally the pink-haired girl chose to stay low and hope not to get noticed. It may not have been a winning strategy, but she was mostly trying to survive... as well as avoid getting startled.

So when she heard the sound of footsteps getting close to her position, she felt herself getting a little nervous. _'Okay Fluttershy, you can do this.'_ Steeling her nerve, Fluttershy gripped her fake gun tightly. She waited for the right moment, which came when the sounds ceased. With a sigh she got up from behind her cover, but before she could even raise her weapon she was shot. She jumped a bit from the sudden shot, but calmed down shortly after.

"Gotcha Fluttershy." The half-Saiyan smiled.

While the shy girl was disappointed that her moment of bravery didn't amount to anything she was glad to have not been completely scared. Besides, she could have easily just remained hidden, but she actually confronted what was coming for her. All in all it was a win, and she found herself smiling at her new friend. "Good job Goten."

He felt relieved that he hadn't startled her like he did Twilight, and after flashing her another smile he ran off.

* * *

Rainbow Dash was in the zone, a place she usually went to when in a fierce competition. Her back was pressed squarely against a wall, with her laser gun at the ready. One of her favorite things in the world was sports, or just anything competitive. There was nothing better than getting into a tough game, and having to push herself to the limit just to win. Of course there was never a guarantee that she would win, even if she would never admit it, but that didn't mean she wouldn't give it her all.

Laser tag was always a favorite of hers, and it was always a fun time. While she loved the intensity of a regular sport she also enjoyed the sneakiness of laser tag. A dark atmosphere, lots of places to hide and ambush someone, cool glowing lights, the game had it all. Of course she would never get the same thrill as soccer, but the game was still great.

She took a quick peak out from behind the corner, and once she knew it was safe she made a run for it. The rainbow-haired girl navigated her way across the open area before getting behind more cover. A slight snicker escaped her mouth at her sneakiness.

"Hi Rainbow!"

Jumping high into the air, Rainbow then fell flat on her butt. She then noticed Pinkie Pie standing next to her, smiling brightly while ironically pointing a laser gun at her. Without even thinking she rolled to the side, just barely avoiding getting taken out of the game. _'Man I still don't know how Pinkie Pie does that.'_ The rainbow-haired girl thought to herself as she did her best to stand up and find some cover.

Luckily for her she seemed to have found a good spot, as her friend hadn't quite found her yet. A smirk came to her face as she prepared to make her move. Out of the corner of her eye though she noticed Rarity moving toward them. That was perfect, as that meant she could take both of them down at once. With her plan set the cyan girl got up and prepared to fire... only to be shot in the chest by Goten. "Huh?"

The half-Saiyan smiled to himself. "Hey I won!"

On her part Rainbow Dash was still stunned, as she hadn't even seen him approach. One moment nobody was there, and the next her new friend was directly in front of her. She had no idea how he had gotten there so fast, and she found herself staring dumbly at him. In fact she was so stunned her mind couldn't even process that she had lost the game.

* * *

"Three cheers for Goten! Woo-hoo!" Pinkie exclaimed as she threw confetti into the air.

Goten and his new friends had left the Fun Center not too long ago, and were now hanging out at the park... having grabbed some milkshakes first though. He had found a good amount of enjoyment in laser tag, and would definitely consider playing it again. It was rather nice having a friendly game with his new friends, and then being able to relax afterwords.

"Fer someone who's never played laser tag before ya sure are a natural."

"Th-thanks." He replied in a somewhat nervous tone.

"I still can't believe you got all of us." Sunset Shimmer noted as she took a sip of her strawberry shake.

Rainbow Dash wasn't as relaxed, as she hadn't been the winner. Of course she was learning not to be a bragger, and to not let defeat get her down, but she still felt a little ticked. "I still can't believe you showed up out of nowhere and took me out!"

"Come on Rainbow, you know it's only a game." Fluttershy reminded softly.

"Yeah and it's not like he cheated or anything." Twilight added.

"Actually... I did kind of cheat." He admitted, surprising his friends.

Rarity gasped. "Goten, I never pegged you as a cheater."

Meanwhile the rainbow-haired girl was smirking. "Ha I knew it!"

Seeing the reactions he was getting, the half-Saiyan figured it was best to clarify. "Wait it's not what you think." He noticed their confusion, and in response he sighed. "Well the thing is I'm fast, like very fast. I can move at hyperspeeds, which is _a lot_ faster than what any of you seem capable of. Also I can detect the ki inside of living beings, meaning I can know where all of you are at any given time, and I can't exactly turn my senses off. I wasn't trying to cheat, I just couldn't help it."

A moment of pause ensued as each girl stared at him, being too shocked to say anything. Ordinarily if they heard something like that they would have thought he was crazy, but after seeing what he was capable of they felt inclined to believe him. As such they were amazed by what they had just learned about their new friend. Not only was he super powerful, capable of flight, and able to shoot beams of light, but he could also move at insanely fast speeds and know where they were even if he couldn't see them.

When he noticed they were still staring blankly he assumed the worst. "I'm sorry for not mentioning anything before, but I was just really excited to try laser tag and-"

Before her friend could finish speaking Pinkie was directly in front of him, gripping him by the collar. "Are you saying you can find me anywhere, _anywhere_?!"

"Uh, well as long as you're still on the planet I can."

"So if we were to... play hide-'n'-seek you'd totally be able to find me?" She didn't even wait for a response, and instead just ran off in a random direction.

"Since we're on the subject, what other kinds of things can you do?" Twilight had never gotten a chance to actually study foreign creatures before, even if her friend wasn't exactly a creature... well, technically everyone was a creature in some sense, but he was a little different. Her friend was technically an alien, so being able to learn about him was fascinating.

Goten paused for a moment, trying to think of something he could tell or show them that they didn't already know. "Hm... well, how about this?" He held out his palm for them to see, and several seconds later an orb of light appeared. "I know you've seen my Kamehameha Wave, but this is just a basic ball of energy."

They all looked on with wide eyes as the ball of energy pulsated in his hand. It was beyond incredible. Not only was it super bright, but it also seemed to be radiating with power. It was as if they were gazing at a star, but much safer. Just staring at it was mesmerizing, and it was just a little ball! Their shock would only increase when he launched it into the air, only for it to explode in a bright flash of light like a firework.

Some of the other people in the park took notice of the sudden flash of light, and they were just as impressed. They weren't sure where it had come from, but it was cool none the less.

"And as you've seen I can also fly." He demonstrated by slowly rising up off the ground, and soon enough he was hovering about a foot off of the grass.

Earlier when the seven of them were escaping the mall they had seen him fly, but that been a brief glance at best. Their main priority had been escaping the danger zone, and not on their friend. Now though they were in a peaceful park, and not in danger, so they could look on at their friend without any worries. And now they found themselves completely shocked once again. Their friend was floating off of the ground, using only his own power. It was amazing!

"Obviously I can go much higher, but I figured I'd keep it simple." To accentuate his point he rose up higher into the air, and then slowly came back down.

Not a moment later Rainbow Dash walked up to him. "Sorry for thinking you cheated, I just don't really like loosing. Also you're like one of the coolest people I've ever met!"

The half-Saiyan shrugged. "Don't worry about, and I should be sorry for using my powers to win the game."

"You said it yourself that you can't really turn them off. Besides, if I had your powers I'd use them all of the time." Sunset noted.

"So can anyone learn how to fly and use energy?" Fluttershy questioned, mostly out of curiosity. It's not that she didn't find his abilities cool, she just wouldn't want to have such dangerous powers.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot of training and hard work."

Hearing that made the cyan girl's eyes light up. "Really?! So do you think you can teach me?!"

The thought hadn't occurred to him, but he saw no harm in doing so. Sure he wasn't much of a teacher, but he had been around his brother and father enough to pick up on a few things. Not to mention it would further motivate him to get back into his own training. "Sure, but I'm going to warn you it won't be easy." For him it took no time at all to master his abilities, which may have been helped by the fact that he was part Saiyan.

In response Rainbow squeed with delight.

Applejack shook her head, as this would just add more fuel to her friend's already blazing ego.

"And if you train hard enough you can eventually do this." His hands closed into tight fists as he began building up his power. Seconds later a white flame erupted from his body, completely engulfing him.

"WHOA!" Was the collective response.

A smirk came to the Saiyan's face. "I still don't really know how to explain it, but when I raise my power it makes this aura appear. And if I continue to raise it I can make it even bigger. Oh and Pinkie Pie's in the tree behind me."

Suddenly Pinkie emerged from within the top of the tree, upside down, with a smile on her face. "Wow you're good!" It wasn't just his hide-'n'-seek skills, but everything else he had shown off. She had been lucky to catch a glimpse of his display, and much like her friends her mind had been blown. Her new friend was straight out of a comic book, and it was truly awesome. She then slid down the side of the tree, while still being upside down, and then when she reached the ground she stood back up.

Rarity found herself blushing at the sight. There was just something about the aura, as well as the smirk upon his face, that made him seem even more attractive. He just looked so powerful, so heroic. While she had to remind herself that he had recently been in a bad breakup she couldn't help herself, and as much as she didn't want to she had to turn away as to not get caught ogling. _'Patience Rarity, patience.'_

After a few more moments Goten released his aura. He then noticed how shocked his friends were, and let out a sheepish chuckle. "Uh that might be enough for now, any more and your heads might explode."

"Yeah I wouldn't want my head to explode, that would be awful!" The pink-haired girl stated rather cheerfully.

"So... what do you guys want to do now?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Well it's still pretty early in the day, so maybe we could go see a movie or somethin'." Applejack suggested.

"That's a good idea... b-but nothing scary though." Fluttershy would gladly see a movie with her friends, as long as it was nice and happy.

Rainbow crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, but we are not sitting through another cutesy kids film again!" While she obviously cared deeply for her shy friend she did sometimes get annoyed around her, more specifically when choosing group activities. Some things were just too much for her friend to handle, which sometimes were ideas that she herself suggested.

A slight smirk came to the amber-skinned girl's face. "I could've sworn you said you liked that Pony movie."

"W-what are you talking about, I-I never said that." Rainbow Dash replied nervously.

"I hardly see what you're so embarrassed about Rainbow Dash, after all one of our friends is a Pony." Rarity stated, only to realize that Goten had no idea what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" The half-Saiyan questioned.

They all exchanged glances, unsure if they should tell him. Their doubt didn't last long though, as they all quickly decided that they should tell him. After all, he had shared his past with them, even if he thought that it could end their new friendship. So why should they keep anything from him?

"Much like you I'm not from this world, I'm from an alternate version of it. The other world is similar to this one, except everyone over there are Ponies. I was the student to the Princess, but we kind of had a falling out so I ran away to here." Sunset explained, all the while being reminded of the most shameful thing she had ever done. Of course that was in the past, but it's not like she ever went back to see Princess Celestia to apologize. _'Maybe when the portal opens up I can pay her and Twilight a visit.'_

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Goten had heard of alternate worlds, thanks to his brother, and from the sounds of it their alternate world was a lot better than the one he heard about.

"Yeah I guess it is pretty cool." Sunset admitted somewhat sadly, as she was still thinking about her mentor.

It was then that Pinkie Pie noticed something lying on the ground in front of them, and seeing what it was made her smile brightly. "Hey girls I found a movie we can watch!" She exclaimed as she bent down to pick the DVD up. "Ooh and it's about Goten!"

The half-Saiyan grabbed the DVD from his friend. "It's not about me Pinkie Pie it's for me."

"Very strange. How did that get there, and why is there a note saying 'to Goten' on it?" Twilight questioned, all the while putting all of her mental energy into figuring this out. Because that certainly wasn't there when she and her friends arrived. There had to be a logical explanation, there just had to. Unless it was magical... but that was silly, as who ever heard of a magical DVD?

"Pinkie Pie is this some elaborate scheme ta give Goten a present?" Applejack certainly wouldn't have put it past her, and right now it was the only thing that made sense.

"Sorry but it wasn't me, although I'll have to remember that for the next birthday party." In order to help her remember she reached into her hair and pulled out a small notebook and a pen. The cover read 'Party Planning Ideas'. She scribbled something down before closing the notebook, which she then put back into her hair along with the pen.

Sunset Shimmer furrowed her brow as she thought about this was. "So what do you girls thinks on that DVD?"

"There's only one way to find out." Rainbow Dash noted.

"B-but what if there's something scary on it?"

"You don't have to watch it if you don't want to Fluttershy." The fashionista told her worried friend.

Much like his friends Goten was also curious. The only people in this world he knew were the seven girls around him, and none of them had placed the DVD there. Perhaps it could have been from Earth, like a message from his family. That probably wasn't the case though, as the only way they could send something like that was with Shenron, and at that point they would have just wished him back. _'I wonder who sent this?'_

* * *

After deciding to watch the mystery DVD the group of eight went back over to Pinkie Pie's house, as she had a pretty big TV making it ideal for watching mysterious DVDs. Naturally when they got to her house she started making popcorn, as well as gathering whatever kind of candy she had around the house, which was a lot. If she and her friends were going to be watching a movie, they might as well have a movie going experience.

"I also have drinks if you guys want, but I'm all out of 3-D glasses."

"I think we'll be fine Pinkie." Twilight assured before stuffing a handful of gummy worms into her mouth.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "I know, I just wanna be the best movie host that I can be!"

"Is that why you're wearing that outfit?" Goten questioned.

Instead of her normal attire, Pinkie was wearing something completely different. She had a white collared shirt on, with a red vest over that. On said vest was a gold pin that said manager. Her lower body consisted of black dress pants and black shoes. "This is what all move theater managers wear silly, and I Manager Pinkie Pie will uphold this tradition!" She stated with a salute.

Since she seemed so determined, and that it had no real affect on anything, he decided to just let her play the role. "Sounds fair I guess, I just want to find out what's on this DVD."

"Me too, I still have so many questions regarding it." The studious girl stated.

"You're the only person I know who would take notes during a movie." Rainbow noted.

Twilight shot her friend a small glare. "Hey whatever is on this DVD could be important, and some of us want to know everything they can about a mysterious DVD!"

"Well ah'm not sure what we're gonna find, and fer all we know it could jus' be a prank."

"Maybe... but I feel like this is going to be important." Sunset knew that weird things could happen in Equestria, and she had a strong feeling this was another one of those things.

"SHHH! No talking in the theater!" Pinkie yelled before giggling. "What, I'm also the usher."

"Um maybe we should just watch this already." Fluttershy suggested.

The pink-haired usher/manager opened the DVD and grabbed the disc, which then placed into her DVD player. With that done she quickly shut off the lights and took a seat, and then grabbed some popcorn and her drink.

Static was all that could be seen on the TV before something popped up on screen. "Is this thing on?" It was a very bizarre looking creature, appearing to be a combination of various other animals. Its head was horse-like, except it had a deer antler and a blue goat horn jutting out of the top, as well as a snaggletooth of sorts. It had a long snake-like body, with a lion's arm, an eagle claw, a lizard leg, and a goat leg. On its back were a small bat, and a Pegasus wing. To top it off was the dragon tail, which was actually a little more snake-like.

Everyone stared at the creature, unsure what to think.

After fidgeting with the camera for a few moments he stopped and then took a seat in the nearby throne. "Now then, allow me to introduce myself. I am Discord, the Lord of Chaos! You're probably wondering just what kind of creature I am, well I'm a Draconequus. That's just a fancy way of saying I'm a bunch of creatures rolled into one. You're probably also wondering how I know you and sent this DVD, well to put it simply I have many magical powers."

"Magic?" Sunset questioned with a hint of worry in my voice.

"Yes, magic. With my power I can create whatever I desire, I can move from one spot to another in no time, I could rip the very world asunder... okay maybe not the whole world, but you get my point. Unfortunately I have just recently awoken from a rather nice sleep, and my powers are still returning to me. Now that doesn't mean I'm completely drained, as how else do you think you got here?"

It then clicked in Goten's mind just who he was speaking to him. This was the master, this was the one who made those monsters that attacked both Earth and Equestria. This was the villain that needed to be stopped, and he certainly wasn't what the half-Saiyan was expecting. Of course not all villains were muscle-headed aliens, but it was still a surprise seeing such a creature. Despite the numerous questions forming he kept quiet as he was sure there was more to be revealed.

"Now then, I'm sure you're curious as to why I chose you of all people. Well honestly you were one of the first people I came across. Now don't take that the wrong way. Just because I chose you randomly doesn't mean you aren't worthy, in fact your previous fights have shown you are more than capable of handling yourself. Oh and don't worry, you'll have many more opponents, each one stronger than the last."

"So is this all some kind of game?" Applejack wondered aloud.

"Why yes, it is." Discord answered, surprising the viewers. "Interactive DVD. Don't you just love new technology? Anyhoo, this is indeed a game. You see with the power I have now I could take over Equestria without a second thought... but what kind of fun would that be? I want my conquering of Equestria to be dramatic, a battle for the ages. Obviously as I am now I'm in no shape to fight, but we'll meet face to face soon enough."

Since his friend's question had been heard, he figured he would ask one. "So why are you telling me this?" Normally most villains wouldn't reveal their master plan, yet Discord had done just that. So there had to be some reason, unless of course his newest enemy was completely stupid.

"Because if I don't then you'll just be clueless and end up wasting your time searching for answers you'll never find. I'm in a place far removed from Equestria, so you'll never reach me. Besides, just because you're my enemy doesn't mean I don't care about you. I want you to enjoy your time in your new home, as well as enjoy your new friends. That way it will be all the more satisfying when I tear it all down! And don't worry, I'm going to be sending a message to your family on Earth, which will take quite a bit of magic so you're welcome, just to let them know you're safe and will be returning shortly... or not. Well that should just about cover it, and if you have any more questions you don't know where to find me. Ciao."

The screen went back to static moments later.

Pinkie Pie stood up and flicked the lights back on, and once that was done she turned back to her friends. "Eh that was alright, but hopefully the sequel will be better."

"I don't think there's gonna be a sequel Pinkie Pie." Rainbow stated.

Twilight finished jotting down her notes. "Well that was actually pretty informative. We know who's brought Goten here, where those monsters came from, and where this DVD came from." Out of the corner of her eye she noticed her Saiyan friend staring off into the distance, as if lost in thought. "Are you alright Goten?" In her excitement she didn't even think about how he was dealing with all of this.

He didn't respond right away, as all of this information was swirling around in his now frazzled mind. While he was glad to know who sent him here and why, it was all pretty crazy. He was essentially just a pawn in someone else's game, except at the same time not really. To be fair he had gone into the portal of his on volition, and so he had decided then and there to be a part of it. Still, it felt like he was being used to give some chaotic creature a cheap thrill. What was he supposed to think, what was he supposed to do?

"Are you okay dear?"

The half-Saiyan snapped out of his thoughts and noticed Rarity's hand on his shoulder, as well as the look of concern in her eyes. He then took a look around and noticed the rest of his friends seemed concerned as well. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I guess I'm just thinking about what Discord told us."

Fluttershy frowned. "You're not upset about what Discord did to you are you... because it's okay if you are, but I just want to make sure it isn't something worse we should know about." She assumed it was about Discord, but she just didn't want to have any more bad news. Learning about a Lord of Chaos planning on taking over her home was pretty scary, even with someone strong around to protect her and her friends.

"It's not that I'm upset I'm just..." He exhaled deeply. "I just don't know. I mean I'm glad to finally know what's going on, and that my family will know too, but this is just weird."

"Well it's no weirder than alternate Pony worlds, magic, demons, or sirens." Pinkie smiled.

He glanced over at her, having no idea what she was talking about.

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "We've dealt with magic and evil before, so ah guess this is becomin' normal fer us." That obviously didn't mean she enjoyed having to save the world from evil. She was happy to do it, and it usually helped reinforce her and her friends already strong friendship, but that didn't come without any hardships.

Goten nodded in understanding. "Yeah I've fought my fair share of villains, but none really like this. I mean most villains aren't shy about sharing their evil plans, but Discord's doesn't make much sense. He wants to take over the world, yet he brought someone who could stop his plans."

"At least he promised to tell your family what happened to you." The shy girl stated.

"Yeah right, I'll bet he lied about that." Rainbow said.

"I don't know, he seemed pretty intent on making Goten happy while he's here." Sunset noted.

The rainbow-haired girl scoffed. "Are you kidding?! That guy's evil, and there's no way someone as evil as him would do something nice fo-" Her sentence was cut off by something falling on her head, which turned out to be another DVD. While rubbing her head she bent down and picked it up, opened it, and then took out the other DVD and put the new one in.

After a few brief moments of static the screen revealed Discord yet again. He snapped his fingers and an average sized TV appeared, which was displaying him. He then snapped his fingers again and the TV vanished, and with a third snap a portal opened up in front of him. The portal was displaying the inside of a house, where two people were inside. One was an elderly woman, and the other was man, both looking worried. A few moments later the TV popped into existence, and then fell onto the floor. They both turned to face it, and after a few moments moved closer to it. On the screen Discord popped up.

Moments later the portal closed suddenly. "Goodbye!" With that the video ended, returning to the static.

A bright smile came to Pinkie Pie's face. "Hey I was right the sequel was better!"

"I guess I was wrong." Rainbow admitted.

The studious girl frowned. "That was your family wasn't it Goten? Goten?"

Everyone turned toward the half-Saiyan, who was simply staring blankly at the static. It didn't take them long to realize what was going on. Those people just had to be his family, as there were many similarities between them. Sure it may not have been that long ago since he's seen them, but it was probably still a little hard. Besides, if the worst were to happen he might never be able to see them again.

Goten kept staring before shaking his head vigorously, as he had realized he went down a metaphorical hole. Seeing mom and Gohan had made him happy yet it also made him sad. He was very far away from his family and his home, and was stuck on another planet for who knows how long. There always the Dragon Balls, but he had a feeling Discord would find a way to prevent that from happening. So that meant he was truly stuck... but at the same time he didn't feel all that stuck, maybe it was because of his friends.

It was then that he noticed their looks of concern, no doubt because of his blank staring. "Sorry girls, I was just lost in my head for a moment."

"Are you going to be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I mean, I do miss my family, but at least I have all of you. I know we haven't known each other for long, but I already feel like were great friends."

With big smiles every ran toward Goten and trapped him inside of a big group hug. They had been touched by his words, which may have been helped by the fact that they believed them. He may be an alien, but he's one of nicest aliens they know... they only know the one, but still. He also may have lied about his past, but he's been trying to make up for it. Their friend was a hero, and had saved their lives twice already. They all really liked him, and felt like they were all the best of friends.

He found himself smiling as well, happy to know that his new friends would be sticking by his side no matter what.

* * *

Chi Chi could hardly sit still, in fact she couldn't sit at all. Her baby boy Goten was missing! It had been almost a day and her son hadn't returned home, which wasn't a common thing for him to do. This worried Chi Chi greatly, as she had no idea where her son was. She last saw him when he said he was going out to clear his head, because of his recent break up. _'It was all that city girl's fault, she made my Goten run away!'_

While her mind went to the worst possible scenario she also thought about other explanations. The first that came to mind was that he had spent the night with Trunks, but that hadn't been the case. Her son hadn't visited Bulma either. She then figured he must have just gone over to see Gohan, perhaps for moral support after the breakup. Unfortunately her other son hadn't seen him, but had promised to come over right away.

Now Chi Chi was waiting for her eldest son to arrive, and then they could figure out what happened to Goten. A few moments later there was a knock at the door, and she instantly ran over to answer it. Once the door was open she noticed Gohan standing there, and the first thing she did was throw herself at him.

Gohan wasn't surprised by that, and he fully returned the embrace. "It's okay mom."

After a few more seconds Chi Chi let go, and she looked up at her son with teary eyes. "Oh Gohan your brother is missing, he hasn't come home!"

"Look I'm sure Goten is fine. I heard about what happened with Valese, so maybe he just needed some alone time." His brother had really liked Valese given how much he talked about her, and so for him to have to breakup with her would be tough.

"But he's been gone for so long, and he hasn't tried to contact me. Trunks and Bulma haven't seen him either!"

The half-Saiyan's brow furrowed as he closed his eyes. His senses would tell him where his brother was, and then he could go talk to him and make sure he's okay. That was all well and good, but he was having trouble finding his brother's energy signature. It shouldn't have been hard, given how powerful his brother is and the fact that he doesn't lower his energy that much. He kept on searching for several more moments, but he still couldn't find anything.

"Well, did you sense him?" She felt a little silly for forgetting that her family knew how to sense energy, but given her panic and stress it had slipped her mind. That didn't matter now though as with Gohan helping finding her missing boy would be a cinch.

Gohan sighed. "No, I can't seem to find him."

Tears started coming to the worried mother's eyes. "Oh this is terrible!"

Suddenly a noise was heard, making the two people in the room turn their heads. An average sized TV dropped into their house, having just appeared out of nowhere. It hadn't fallen from the sky, as there was no hole in ceiling. So it seemed to have just materialized in their house, which was very odd. Perhaps someone made a wish on the Dragon Balls... but that was a silly thought, as no one would waste a wish on TV.

The half-Saiyan and his mother took a few steps toward the TV, and as soon as they got close enough a video started playing. Now Gohan was a well educated man, and had seen all kinds of weird aliens, but even he was at a loss for what he was looking at. To him it looked like someone took a bunch of animals and mashed them together, and then threw that into a blender.

"Hell there Mr. and or Mrs. Goten, I am Discord the Lord of Chaos. Your son has chosen to participate in a little game of mine. This game is taking place in Equestria, a far away world that would take you a long time to reach. To keep it brief your son will be staying in Equestria for a good amount of time, at least until the game is over. Now don't worry, he's fine, in fact he already has some new friends." He snapped his fingers and a picture displaying Goten and his new friends appeared, which he took. "They're a group of seven girls who sing about the wonders of friendship, so he's in capable hands. So in conclusion I just wanted to keep you in the loop, so you don't worry yourselves to death when you don't find him. Well I must be going, there's a lot of planning I have to do. Bye!"

Chi Chi stared at the TV until it disappeared, and even then she found herself staring at the spot where it had been. Her son was alive, if that picture was any indication. She felt like crying tears of joy, yet at the same time she felt like crying tears of sadness. Her son may be alive, but he was apparently really far away from Earth. She had never heard of Equestria before, and had no idea exactly how far it was. Plus her son would only come home when that 'Discord' returned him, and there was no telling when that would happen.

Without saying a word Gohan started heading for the door.

"Where are you going son."

"To go see Bulma... we're getting Goten back."

* * *

That should wrap it up. As you can see laser tag was a breeze for Goten, and afterword he showed off some of his powers. He and the girls then watched the DVD Discord made, which explained the whole situation. Chi Chi and Gohan know what happened to Goten and Gohan is determined to get his brother back, but will he be able to? I feel like Discord would want Goten to know what's happening, just as you would want someone to know how to play a game before actually playing it. But just because Goten knows about the game doesn't mean he's in the clear, not by a longshot, but now he can focus on his new life and his new friends. That's all for now, so be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	7. Progress

Chapter Seven: Progress

"...And that's basically it."

After seeing that strange message from that bizarre creature Gohan knew he had to do everything in his power to get his brother back. And so he went to go see someone who might be able to help: Bulma. Aside from maybe her father Bulma was the smartest person on Earth, and had helped save the world on multiple occasions. She seemed to always have a good idea on the brain, and was quick to think up solutions to problems. So paying her a visit seemed like the most logical choice.

Of course, this was all assuming that this Discord was telling the truth. Unfortunately there was too much evidence proving it was all true. Not being able to sense his brother was a big warning sign, and unless he was just constantly suppressing it Goten wasn't on Earth anymore. And there was also the picture. That had definitely been Goten, but those girls were a complete mystery. Those two facts alone suggested that his brother was truly gone.

Bulma had listened intently as her friend explained the situation, from him not being able to locate Goten to that strange message he and Chi Chi received. Needless to say the scientist was confused, and was left deep in thought. A small part of her wondered if this was all some joke, but any doubt didn't persist. Her friend seemed so serious, and it wasn't like him to make jokes... especially about such a topic.

"I see..." Bulma finally managed to speak.

"So what do you think?"

Putting a hand to her chin, Bulma pondered further. Obviously they needed to find a way to bring Goten home, but that wouldn't be so simple. Ordinarily she and the others would simply use the Dragon Balls, but they didn't have that luxury anymore. Perhaps if they hadn't relied on those mystical orbs as a crutch for so long they might have figured out more ways to get things done. Alas that wasn't the case, and as such they had to find another solution. "Hm, well to be honest I'm not really sure."

Gohan sighed. "I should have guessed."

"Did you learn the name of where Goten is?" Knowing that would be a good first step in finding the missing half-Saiyan.

"No, Discord didn't mention it."

Hearing that made Bulma's frown deepen. "That's going to be a problem then. Goten could be anywhere in the universe, and we could spend the rest of our lives searching and never find him."

A sorrowful look came to the half-Saiyan's face. "There has to be something we can do!"

"I don't know if there's anything we can do."

"So what, you just want to abandon him?!" Gohan snapped.

"Of course not, I'm just being realistic! Look I know you're upset but you need to calm down."

He let out a sigh, having let his frustration get the better of him at the moment. "Sorry Bulma, I just... don't know what to think of all of this."

She nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean, this is all so crazy. I mean, who would do such a thing? And why Goten?"

"Discord said Goten chose to participate in his game, but that could easily be a lie." It was a fair assumption, especially considering he knew next to nothing about that strange creature.

"Well... I'm sure we'll think of something, but it might take some time. Why don't you think it over and we'll meet up in a few days, alright?"

All Gohan could do was nod. "Okay Bulma." Oh how he wished his father or Piccolo were here, as they would surely know what to do. Alas that wasn't the case, and so he had to do this on his own.

 _'Don't worry Goten, we're going to bring you home!'_

* * *

Goten lay peacefully on the sofa in the Apple Family's house, with a soft blanket sort of draped over him. Since there weren't any spare beds he had to settle for the couch, not that really mind. Sure a nice soft bed was always nice, but a sofa was just as good. At least he didn't have to sleep on the floor, the cold, hard, wooden floor.

He was snoring softly, having a rather pleasant dream. His dream was coming to an end though, and he soon found himself rousing from his slumber. His eyes slowly opened, but he had to close them when he caught sight of the bright rays of light shining through the window. After a few moments he finally adjusted to the light and could see the living room more clearly. It must have been early in the morning, but not too early.

A big yawn escaped his mouth as he sat up, all the while he stretched his stiff muscles. The half-Saiyan then caught a whiff of something delicious, which no doubt had to be Granny Smith's cooking. It was always nice waking up to the smell of breakfast, especially if his mother was doing the cooking. _'I wonder what she's cooking right now?'_

Suddenly Apple Bloom came into the room. "Oh, good morning Goten."

"Good morning Apple Bloom." He smiled.

"So how'd ya sleep?" She had spent a night or two on that couch, and from personal experience she knew it could be rough. It was soft, maybe a little bit firm, but there wasn't a lot of space to stretch out.

"Don't worry, I slept fine." The half-Saiyan knew what she was implying.

She smiled. "Oh good. Anyway ah jus' came ta check on ya. Granny and I are almost finished making breakfast, and Applejack and Big Mac are workin' on the chores."

He frowned slightly in response. "I should be helping them shouldn't I?" That was supposed to be the deal anyway. He would get to stay at their place, but in return he had to help out with the chores. And so he felt guilty for sleeping in while they worked... although if they really needed his help they probably would have woken him up. Surely he wasn't expected to get himself up without any kind of alarm clock.

In response to that the red-haired girl chuckled. "Well since it doesn't take ya long ta do chores we figured ya could sleep in a bit."

"Really? Well thank you."

"Don't mention it." A few moments of silence passed before Apple Bloom had a question. "So... how did ya get ta be so strong and fast anyway?"

"Lots of training." He said with an exasperated sigh, mostly to cover up his real strength. He and Applejack hadn't told the rest of her family about who he really was yet, as they decided to wait until the next day. So he figured he would just wait until breakfast as he planned to tell her and the others.

In response Apple Bloom put a hand to her chin in thought. "So could anyone get that strong?"

"Sure, but it would be a pretty lengthy process. You'd have to really commit to the intense training, and be willing to push your body to its limit!"

She found herself staring blankly at him for several moments. "Uh ya know what, ah think ah'll hold off on training." It sounded pretty intense, too intense for her. Perhaps Scootaloo or Rainbow Dash could do it, but not her... well, that's not to say she could never do it. Maybe it would be easier when she was older, or maybe if she got a head start now it would make it easier down the road. Regardless she opted to hold off on any kind of training for now.

He chuckled. "Yeah that's probably a good idea. Well, I guess I should go get started on those chores."

"Don't take too long, we'll be eatin' soon!"

"You don't have to tell me twice, I'm starving!" He wasn't nearly as bad as his father, but when he was hungry he was hungry. With that in mind he quickly changed back into his actual clothes, being careful to stay out of sight of Apple Bloom. And once his clothes were on he nearly sprinted out the door and headed over to the other two Apple siblings.

Applejack and Big Mac weren't doing any work at the moment... in fact, they hadn't done any work at all! All they had been doing was standing in front of the barn and drinking apple cider.

Big Mac took a sip of his cider. "Eeyup."

Applejack took a sip of hers. "Yup."

"Applejack are ya sure we should be standin' here? There's an awful lot of work ta do."

"Ah already told ya Goten can handle everything."

He looked over to her with a frown. "Ah seem ta recall you sayin' the exact same thing ta me when ya tried to handle _all_ of the apple buckin' by yerself."

"This time's different." She assured, already having an idea of where her brother was going with this. "Ya haven't seen Goten in action, but trust me he's a natural!"

Speaking of Goten, he quickly came running up to the pair. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Applejack smiled. "Don't sweat it partner. Ah was just tellin' Big Mac here how good ya are at these chores."

"Ah just think it's too much fer one person ta handle."

A smirk came to the half-Saiyan's face. "Oh I can handle it."

Big Mac stood there with a doubtful expression, which clashed with his sister's confident grin, as he mentally prepared himself for the disaster that was surely about to happen. He was then taken by complete surprise when Goten suddenly vanished; one moment Goten was there, and the next he was gone. His surprise would only grow as he watched a blur streak along the fields, with the apples falling down as the blur traveled. His jaw felt like it touched the ground, and if his eyes weren't glued to the blur me would have been able to check.

Beside him the cowgirl chuckled. "Ah tried ta tell ya."

Meanwhile the half-Saiyan was continuing his chores, doing so much faster than yesterday. Since his immense power was no longer a secret(at least not to Applejack) he didn't have to worry about hiding it, and as such he was free to use as much as he wanted. That being said he was making quick work of the fields, and found himself falling into a good rhythm.

After several more moments he had bucked the last apple tree, and once that was done he took a good look around at his handiwork. He then went back over to the Apple siblings, and the look on Big Mac's face said it all.

"Wow that was even faster than yesterday. Good job Goten." The blonde smiled as she lightly punched his arm.

"Thanks. Say do you want me to feed the animals too?" He hadn't done that yesterday, but he had experience feeding wild animals so that wouldn't be a problem.

"Well sure, ah could use a hand. Big Mac why don't you go help Granny Smith and Apple Bloom."

All the orange-haired man could do was nod before walking off.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Ah'm sure he'll be fine, he just ain't used ta seein' somebody move so fast. Matter of fact none of us are used ta it... but ah think ah'm adjustin'." She could certainly see the benefits of having such a powerful friend, as seen with the incident at the mall.

He smiled before frowning. "I know I already said this, but I am sorry for lying."

Applejack placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's alright sugarcube. Ah mean, ah can't stand lyin'... but ah can see why ya would. It must be hard bein' in a whole new world, with nobody ta help ya. And after hearin' what happened with yer girlfriend ah might also be afraid of what other's will think. But ya never needed ta worry, because we accept ya no matter what."

His smile instantly returned. "You're right, I should have just told you from the start. Well, I'm glad that we're all still friends."

"It'll take a lot more than you being an alien ta break our friendship apart, and that's really sayin' a lot." The cowgirl joked.

Goten laughed loudly and was soon joined by his friend.

She kept chuckling before stopping. "Well come on, those animals ain't gonna feed themselves."

He nodded in agreement as he followed after her. It was a nice walk to the chicken coop, and despite everything he had just done he wasn't tired at all. Times like this reminded him of home, and how peaceful it had become after the defeat of Buu. And while he may not have been back on Earth he still felt at home.

A smile graced the cowgirl's face as she glanced over at her new friend. She had quickly taken a liking to him, which hadn't been that big of a surprise. Her and her friends could be quick when it came to accepting others into their group. After all they had all hated Sunset Shimmer at one point, and now she was one of their best friends. Goten hadn't exactly warranted any hate, but he had befriended them just as easily.

She soon found a small blush coming to her face, making her quickly look away from him. While she may have taken a liking to him she didn't really have those kinds of feelings for him... at least, she was sure she didn't. Either way she was content on being his friend, and unlike Rarity she wasn't planning on dating him. Besides, the last thing she needed was to be fighting one of her friends for someone's affection... again.

The half-Saiyan and his friend soon reached the chicken coop, and he found himself smiling at the sight of the innocent creatures. He then watched as the cowgirl grabbed a nearby basket, for collecting the eggs, and made her way into the coop. With her doing that he figured he would feed them, and as such went over to grab the bag.

It didn't take long for all of the animals to get fed, and once that was done the pair were ready to head back to the house. That heavenly scent of a good home-cooked meal hit their nostrils several yards before they reached the house, which may have been helped by the windows being wide open. Regardless it made them both hungrier as well as encouraged them to get there sooner.

Applejack made it to the door and opened it, letting her friend walk in first. She came in after and shut the door, and as soon as she was inside she caught sight of the wonderful spread along the table.

"Well now that didn't take long." Granny Smith joked as she looked over at Big Mac.

Big Mac had been sitting in his seat ever since he came back inside, having been too stunned to do anything else.

"Ah told ya Goten was a natural didn't ah?" The blonde replied as she took a seat next to her brother.

"Yeah, but ah've never heard of someone buckin' _all_ of the apple tress so fast. Not even Big Mac is that good."

As Goten took his place he let out a sigh. "That's something I've been meaning to tell all of you. I already told Applejack yesterday, and I was just waiting for the right moment to tell the rest of you. See the thing is I'm not an ordinary person..."

And so the Apple Family sat their as they listened intently to what Goten had to say. It turned out that their newest resident wasn't from this planet, and was in fact an alien! Their surprise would only increase when they learned that he was also in fact powerful, incredibly powerful. He was apparently so powerful that he could blow up the entire planet! Not just that but he had been training for most of his life to protect his home from equally powerful threats. And to top it all off he had been the one to save the city, twice.

"And I'm sorry for not telling you right away, I just wasn't ready. I hope you all understand, but if you want to kick me out I get it."

For what felt like forever Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny Smith found themselves staring into nothingness. That had to have been the craziest story any of them had ever heard, and it was all true... which was proven when Goten made himself float off of the ground. Their minds had been blown, and it was taking time for them to recover.

Eventually Granny Smith found words. "Well we don't appreciate liars in this house... but, yer tryin' ta make up fer it. So I guess ya can stay."

"Really?!" Goten exclaimed.

"Eeyup."

Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. "Yeah, yer a hero! Ya saved your home countless times, and from the sounds of it ours twice, so how could we kick ya out?"

A huge smile formed on the half-Saiyan's face as he bowed to them. "Thank you, and I promise to never lie again!"

"You know, I bet we could get a second bed put up in Big Mac's room. That is, if ya don't mind sharin' a room?"

"Nnnope." He answered.

"Thanks Big Mac, and you don't have to worry about snoring."

Apple Bloom chuckled. "So, uh, can we eat now?" She wasn't trying to be impatient, but she was really hungry and that was before sitting through a long story.

Goten suddenly gasped. "Oh man, I almost forgot. I'm supposed to go over to Rarity's to get fitted for a suit!" Realizing what was at stake he sought to eat as quickly as possible. As such he rapidly put a little of everything onto his plate, and then just dove right in. In no time at all he devoured the copious amount of food in front of him. And after taking a quick drink of orange juice he was ready to go.

"Thanks again for the food, sorry I have to run!"

"Goten wai-" Applejack stopped when she couldn't see him anymore.

After a few moments of pause Apple Bloom began to dish herself some food. "At least he left some fer us."

* * *

Rarity was sitting at her work bench, her eyes glued to her sewing machine. She was working on another one of her dresses, and it required _all_ of her concentration. One slip up and she could ruin the whole thing. She would rather not have a disaster on her hands, and as such was taking her time and being sure not to make any slip-ups... not that she was worried of course, because she was an expert. Still, it never hurt to be cautious.

It wasn't just her dress occupying her thoughts though, no there was something else on her mind. Soon enough Goten would be stopping by her house. Since he planned on applying for a job she figured he needed a suit, and who better to provide one than herself? Not only would it give her an excuse to spend time with him, but it was also much cheaper than having him buy a suit.

Just the thought of seeing him though brought butterflies to the fashionista's stomach. At this point it was no secret she had a crush on him, well maybe to him it was, but her friends knew. It really had been love at first sight, and the more she got to know him the more she desired him. In her mind he was perfect, and she wanted nothing more than to make him hers.

Unfortunately now wasn't a good time, as he had recently gone through a bad breakup. Rarity knew that he would need some time to recover, and she certainly wouldn't want to just pounce on him. For now she would simply be a good friend to him... but that didn't mean it couldn't happen in the future though. Perhaps at a certain point she'll ask him out, but she would have to wait for the right time. And unlike most times where she couldn't stand waiting she didn't mind it this time, as it would certainly be worth all of the torture in the end.

"Hey Rarity."

"Huh?" The fashionista snapped out of her thoughts, stopped sewing, and then turned around. "Oh Sweetie Belle, I didn't hear you come in. Is something wrong?"

"No, but there is somebody at the door here to see you."

Hearing that made Rarity jump a bit in surprise. "Goten's here?!" Not a moment later she regained her composure, and then let out a deep breath. "Thank you for letting me know, I'll be right down."

As her sister was walking toward the door Sweetie Belle began to make a connection. "Wait is Goten that new guy you have a crush on?"

The fashionista paused. "Yes... but say a word to him about my crush and I'll destroy you faster than last year's fashion trends!"

Sweetie Belle gulped and took that warning with great heed. She then walked out of her sister's room, and as she did she caught sight of Goten.

Goten noticed the little girl staring at him and approached her. "You must be Sweetie Belle. I'm Goten, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She replied.

"Well it's great you two finally met but Goten and I have business to attend to."

As much as the pink and purple-haired girl would have loved to hang out with them she knew it wasn't a good time. Despite that she still smiled and waved goodbye to them. "Okay, goodbye Goten."

He waved goodbye and watched her retreat to her room. "Your sister seems nice."

"She can be a handful sometimes, but I love her dearly." There were times when Rarity could get angry with her sister, but no matter what she always cared for her. Besides, those were getting less and less frequent these days.

"Yeah I'll bet Gohan would say something similar about me." He knew his brother loved him dearly, but even he knew that they didn't always get along. There hadn't been too many arguments or fights, but their brotherly relationship hadn't been perfect.

Rarity scoffed. "Please, you've proven yourself to be quite the gentleman."

The half-Saiyan chuckled. "Maybe now, but as a kid I was pretty hyper. I was probably the exact opposite of a gentleman."

"Well all kids can be like that, and I'm sure I was no different... although I'd like to think I was better than average. I suppose it doesn't really matter, as we're both well behaved adults."

"True. Oh, and thanks again for making me a suit." He smiled.

She smiled as well. "Think nothing of it darling. Consider this my thank you for saving all of our lives at the mall." The fashionista would have done it anyway though. Not only because of her crush on him, but because he was a friend. She was always willing to help one of her friends no matter what.

He shrugged. "It was no big deal, I'm used to stuff like that happening."

A chuckle escaped her mouth at how he said that so casually. "I can only imagine what that must feel like." She then cleared her throat. "Anyway, why don't we get started. I know this may seem weird but I'm going to need you to remove your shirt and pants... and please keep your underwear on."

Having been measured by his mom before he was used to removing his clothes in front of someone. It wasn't just anyone though, it was Rarity. He only hoped that he didn't offend her in anyway. With an exhale he removed his shirts, revealing his well sculpted chest. He then took off his shoes before removing his pants. Now he was merely in his socks and underwear.

Rarity found herself staring at his toned body, and couldn't help but blush. Oh how she wished she could just go over and caress him.

Seeing how he was getting looked at made the half-Saiyan slightly nervous. "Oh um, sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable."

At this point the fashionista was getting just as nervous, because she had been caught checking him out. "Oh no, not at all!" She then coughed before turning her head slightly away from him. "I-I was just admiring your physique. I guess all of that training really payed off."

"Yeah I guess, but I haven't really been taking my training seriously lately. I don't know, I feel like I'm going soft." He certainly still had muscle, there was no question, but it just didn't feel like it did in his teenage years. Ironically that was around the time dad left to train with Uub, so with him gone Goten lacked motivation to train. There were some times when he would work out a bit, but those were few and far between.

"Well in my personal opionion you look amazing." She smiled... only to realize how awkward that must have sounded.

A blush came to Goten's face in response to that compliment.

After several moments Rarity cleared her throat. "Well, um, why don't I get started with your measurements?"

* * *

I think I'll end it off there. So Gohan saw Bulma and discussed the situation, and the two need some time to figure it out. Meanwhile Goten did a little more work for the Apple Family before heading off to see Rarity for a suit. Why would he need a suit, well I think you can take a guess ;). Sorry the wait for this chapter was long, and I'll try not to have it be so long. Be sure to R&R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


End file.
